


project: lover

by misstraffy



Category: One Piece
Genre: College AU, Drama, Fluff, M/M, More tags to be added, Slow Burn, a hint of zosan, rating may change with time, the smallest dash of one sided lawzo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:40:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 22,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28668630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misstraffy/pseuds/misstraffy
Summary: Luffy finds himself partnered with the top student at his college, Lami Trafalgar, for a finals project. He'll have to head to her home to complete the assignment, but little did he know, a certain Trafalgar would be there as well...
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 214
Kudos: 273





	1. one

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: welcome to this story! not gonna waste much time in the beginning other than thanks for being interested and reading this brainrot of a fic. lol.

\---

**one**

\---

“Lami and...Luffy!”

A disappointed murmur sweeps the crowd, and Luffy suddenly feels an elbow jut in his side. He sits up in a sleepy stupor, rubbing at his eyes, yawning. “Is it over yet?”

“Idiot,” Zoro chides in a hurried whisper, “did you not just hear Mr. Rayleigh?”

“No,” Luffy grumbles, scanning over the glares thrown his way, particularly from the females of the lecture hall. “And why is everyone looking at me like that?”

From across the classroom, Lami gives him a forced wave and smile. “I look forward to working with you, Luffy!”

Luffy blinks at her, then returns back to Zoro, completely and utterly confused. “I missed out on something big, didn’t I?”

“Yup,” Zoro sighs, rubbing his temples. “You never learn.”

The teacher in the front of the room chuckles, knowing gaze sweeping up and down Luffy’s form. “I expect good things from you, Luffy, since you’re paired with the top student.”

“Top student?” Luffy feels the blood drain from his face. “No way! I want to be with Zoro!”

Zoro makes a strangled noise, then clamps a hand over Luffy’s mouth. “Shut up you idiot! I don’t want to get in trouble! Or worse, get even more work on my plate!”

Luffy squirms from behind the hand over his mouth and glares down at his teacher. “Switch my pair to Zoro!”

“I’m afraid I can’t do that, Luffy,” Mr. Rayleigh chuckles, “everyone else has been paired up already.”

“Really?” Luffy deflates. “So Zoro, you’re already paired up..?”

“Yeah,” he grunts, placing his chin in his palm, elbow on the table. “With the most annoying guy here.”

A few rows behind them, a blonde waves down at Luffy, clearly irritated, if his strained smile is anything to go by, then flips off Zoro. Zoro scowls up at the man and returns the gesture with one of his own.

Luffy watches with raised brows as Zoro huffs, turning his back on the young man. It wasn’t like him to get so riled up. “Who is that?”

“His name is Sanji.” Zoro frowns to himself. “And I _hate_ that bastard.”

“Did he do something to-”

“No,” he cuts him off, eyes narrowing. “I just hate him.”

“Ah,” Luffy nods, not understanding. “I see.”

After a quick beat of silence, and a signal from the teacher that they were dismissed for the session, a brilliant question pops into Luffy’s mind. 

“Hey Zoro,” Luffy starts as students pass them on their left and right. Zoro throws his bag over his shoulder and turns to Luffy.

“Yeah?”

Luffy offers him a sheepish smile. “What do we need partners for anyway?”

Zoro slaps his head to his forehead. “Right. You weren’t paying attention in class, were you?”

Luffy giggles lightly. “I was sleepy!”

Zoro rolls his eyes and sighs. “I’ll explain to you over lunch.”

“Lunch?” Luffy jumps up with a newfound excitement. “Why didn’t you say so earlier? Let’s go!”

Zoro shakes his head, lips pursed. “Of course that’s what gets your attention. When’s your mind _not_ on food?”

“Never!” Luffy’s halfway up the staircase to the lecture hall’s exit, waving up Zoro frantically. “Now come on! I don’t wanna wait in their long ass lines for meat!”

“Aye aye, captain,” Zoro grumbles, following after his friend with a smile.

\---

“...And that’s the basics of it all.”

“So a big ass project?” Luffy crinkles his nose as he slurps his soda. “Gross.”

“Right?” Zoro pops a fry into his mouth. “But we’ve gotta. It’s for our final grade.”

The cafeteria was full of bustling students going to and fro, talking loudly and eating food. Luffy and Zoro chose a spot in the far corner, away from the chaos, where they could speak in peace without being interrupted. It’s not the quietest place in the world, but Luffy loves the food, and Zoro loves to tag along. He’s so grateful to have such a good friend.

“I don’t care about final grades,” Luffy says under his breath, licking his lips and tearing off a piece of juicy meat from its bone. “I just want to be free for winter break.”

“You can be if you play your cards right.”

“What do you mean?”

Zoro makes a strangled sound. “Are you kidding me? You’ve got _Lami_ as a partner!”

Luffy tilts his head in question. “And?”

“And?” Zoro repeats incredulously. “Dude, she’s the smartest in the class! Not even a bum like you could fail with her by your side!”

“Hey!” Luffy swats at him, but Zoro dodges with a frown.

“Seriously,” Zoro points a finger to him, “you’re lucky. _Everyone_ wants to be her partner.”

Luffy relaxes somewhat. “Huh, so that’s why they were all staring when Rayleigh picked me earlier.”

Zoro lowers his eyes. “Well, that, and...well, there’s another reason.”

Luffy sets his drink down. “I’m listening.”

“Well, this project...it’s very _involved,”_ Zoro explains with his hands spread wide. “It’s going to require at least a few weeks to complete, so-”

“Weeks?!” Luffy slams his hands on the table. “No way! I don’t want to do it!”

Zoro’s brows come together in worry. “But-”

“But you’re gonna have to.”

Luffy and Zoro turn to the new voice to grace them. It’s Lami, glaring down at the two of them with her arms crossed. Her golden eyes narrow in challenge as she takes them both in. 

“Lami...” Luffy breathes.

“If you’re expecting me to do all the work, give up on that thought now,” she huffs prettily. “Rayleigh has structured this assignment in a way where he’ll not only be able to tell if one person did all the work, but they’ll actually be deducted points for doing so.”

She sighs, fingers digging into her biceps. “So as much as I want to do this without your help, my hands are tied.”

Zoro blinks up at her confusedly. “So what’re you going to do? Actually work together? Luffy isn’t the brightest tool in the shed.”

“Zoro!” Luffy hisses. “I so can work a tool in a shed!”

“I don’t know,” Lami admits, running a palm through brown locks. “But there’s no way we can get things done here at school, this guy will get distracted way too easily.”

“Wait,” Luffy’s jaw slackens. “Does that mean I’m going over to the infamous Trafalgar home?”

Lami looks like she’d rather lick a toilet seat. “Sadly.”

“What, so you know about them, but you don’t know about anything else?” Zoro chuckles, lips drawing upwards into a smile. “Weirdo.”

“Well duh I know about them!” Luffy cries, frowning at Zoro. “They were the most popular sibling duo here until the elder brother graduated from grad school last year...right?”

“Right,” Lami nods. “So we have a reputation to uphold. If you come and ruin this for me during finals week, what in the world am I going to tell my brother? My parents?”

“I dunno,” Luffy wonders aloud, and Zoro smacks him along the head. 

“That was rhetorical, Luffy.”

“My bad,” he snickers, rubbing the spot on his head where Zoro hit him.

Lami looks unamused at their antics. “Well then...Luffy. We need to get started right away.” She reaches out a hand. “Your phone.”

“But why?” Luffy asks, already pulling out the device.

“For your number, silly,” Lami groans. “Just give it here.”

She snatches the phone from Luffy’s hands and busies herself inputting her number. As she does that, brow furrowed in concentration, Zoro covers his mouth and leans towards Luffy. “Kind of an ice queen, huh?”

“Eh, I guess?” Luffy whispers right back, eyebrows shooting up when Lami curses to herself then types violently onto Luffy’s phone. “Maybe she’s just stressed she has me as a partner.”

Zoro snorts. “I know I would be. You’re the type to do everything last minute.”

A smile stretches Luffy’s face. “Ok...you’ve got me there. Doesn’t mean I’m unreliable though. You know I always pull through.”

“True, but hey, at least now you have the Ice Queen to rely on.”

Lami looks up and glares at them. “I can _hear_ you, you know.”

“Oops,” Luffy murmurs, pulling away from Zoro with a laugh. “Our bad.”

She rolls her eyes and hands the phone back to Luffy. “There. Now you can reach me with any questions...concerns... _questions.”_

Luffy frowns as Zoro laughs beside him. “Why did you say questions twice?”

“You were sleeping during class, right?” Lami deadpans. “I doubt you caught all the details.”

Zoro slurps his tea. “She has a point.”

Luffy makes a face. “Shut up, Zoro!”

“Whatever,” Lami rolls her eyes. “I’ll give you a call later tonight.”

Luffy sets down his meat, halfway to his mouth. “Why?”

“Why else?” Lami tucks her phone into her pocket. “We’re gonna be starting today.”

_“Today?!”_

“Yes,” she affirms with a wicked smile. “I’ll let you know details in a text. I’ll expect lots of effort from you, Luffy.”

When she walks away with a slight sway to her hips, Zoro tuts at her retreating back. “Boy, am I glad I don’t have her.”

“Zoro! What am I supposed to do?” Luffy wails, reaching across the table and grabbing his shoulders. “How am I supposed to live now that I have to go over to her house every night?”

“Calm down,” Zoro sighs, pushing him away. “She didn’t say _every_ night. And think about it...now you’re the center of envy for the entire class.”

“I am?” Luffy sits back in his seat and chews thoughtfully on some meat. “Why?”

“Because she’s a Trafalgar, remember?” Zoro repeats, exasperated. “And very few and far in between have been to their home.”

“Why should I care about some girl’s house?” Luffy drawls in a lazy voice. “I’d much rather just hang out at your place.”

“It’s not really Lami you should be fussing over.” Zoro pokes him in the chest. “It’s her _brother.”_

Luffy raises a brow. “Hah? What’s wrong with her brother?”

“That’s actually the other reason I wanted to tell you about before we were interrupted,” Zoro begins, tone hushed as he leans forward to Luffy. “While he was a student here, there were awful rumors going around about him. Things like he sliced up frogs, for _fun.”_

Luffy recoils. “Ew! What the fuck?”

Zoro looks grim. “Yeah, and that he read weird books and liked cutting people up and was all around a creep. Of course, these were all rumors, but he earned quite the rep for being the cold, unapproachable type.”

“Then how come he was so popular?” Luffy questions, finger hooked on a chin.

“His looks,” Zoro clips with a roll of the eyes. “Girls and guys alike practically worshipped the ground he walked on.”

Luffy places the finishing touches on his plate, emptying it of all remaining food. “And? Why are you telling me all of this?”

Zoro levels him with a serious stare. “Because I want you to figure out if the rumors are true or not.”

“Huh?” Luffy melts against his seat. “But I don’t care!”

“Well I _do.”_ Zoro leans forward in his seat. _“Please.”_

“Ugh... _fine,”_ Luffy relents, sighing. “But I’m warning you, if the guy’s really as bad as people made him out to be, I’m out.”

“Thanks!” Zoro brightens. “I knew you would always come through for me!”

“Yeah yeah, whatever,” Luffy mutters, gathering his things and exiting their little booth.

It can’t possibly be so bad, going over the Trafalgar residence and working on their project, right? What’s the worst that can happen?

Luffy hopes his worries aren’t warranted.

\---

twitter: [misstraffy](https://twitter.com/misstraffy)  
tumblr: [miss-traffy](https://miss-traffy.tumblr.com/)


	2. two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I have to warn you about my family.” Her hands tighten on the steering wheel. “We almost never have anyone over, so when someone comes over, they’re...well.”
> 
> “I can handle pretty much anyone!” Luffy states proudly, beating a hand to his chest. “No worries!”
> 
> “No no, you’re not understanding-”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: looks like i’ll be updating this weekly. welcome to chapter 2!

\---

**two**

\---

“Holy _shit,”_ Luffy’s jaw drops as he takes it all in. Of _course_ they were rich.

Lami only looks at him strangely. “What? Is this weird?”

And...he said that aloud. Great. “Ah, no,” he quickly says, rubbing the back of his neck. “I just...wasn’t sure what I was expecting.”

A large gated residence stood before them, fancy mansion in the distance standing tall against the darkening horizon. Leading from the front gates to the door of their home is a paved path, lined with gorgeous flowers and well cared for bushes. The rest of the land is filled with lush green grass, interrupted only by the occasional statute. It all looks straight out of a movie, Luffy thinks.

Lami punches in a code into the keypad off to the left. Once she does, a voice comes over the speaker.

“North Blue?” the voice asks.

“Polar Tang.”

With a beep, the gates unlock, and they swing forward, slow and silent. Luffy watches it all with a sense of awe. Lami looks bored, having done this plenty a time, and tugs on Luffy’s arm. 

“Come on,” she says, “stop gawking.”

“I can’t help it,” Luffy answers as they enter the premises. “Everything’s so... _big.”_

Lami chuckles to herself. “You’re gonna have to get used to it. You’ll be spending a lot of time here.”

Luffy feels himself pale. “What do you mean?”

“You’ll be coming over _everyday,”_ she smiles evilly. “Prepare yourself!”

Luffy swears he feels his soul leave his body. “Zoro you idiot,” he mutters to himself, wiping away at a stray tear, “I knew that’s what she meant.”

Lami tilts her head. “What?”

“Nothing.”

Lami walks over to the side, right inside the gate, and Luffy watches her go with a look of confusion. She motions for him to follow, and he does so with slow feet, unsure if he wanted any more unwelcome surprises.

“What’re you doing?” Luffy asks as she digs around the ground.

“Finding a key,” she answers, hands moving under rocks and around the base of a flower bush. “Aha! Found it!”

She holds up a key victoriously, smiling wide. “Hop in!”

Luffy stares. “Hop in what?”

Lami lowers the key slightly, looking at Luffy like he was daft. “Um. Do you not see the golf cart behind me?”

Luffy’s gaze moves to just behind her, and sure enough, there rested a golf cart, bedazzled with jewels and tinted a pale pink. 

“What-”

“Did you think we were gonna walk all that way?” Lami laughs and tosses her bag in the back of the vehicle. _“Hell_ no. I wouldn’t get home until tomorrow!”

Luffy sighs and relents, shrugging off his bag and tossing it in the back alongside Lami’s. He jumps in the passenger’s seat and holds onto the metal bar above him. Lami starts the car with a flick of her wrist, and without another word, they were on their way to her front door.

As they rode on the pavement, Lami looks at Luffy out of the corner of her eye. “Listen, Luffy...”

“Yeah?” Luffy offers, staring at the passing scenery in almost a trance.

“I have to warn you about my family.” Her hands tighten on the steering wheel. “We almost never have anyone over, so when someone comes over, they’re...well.”

“I can handle pretty much anyone!” Luffy states proudly, beating a hand to his chest. “No worries!”

  
“No no, you’re not understanding-”

“Is that the love of my life, the apple of my eye, the brightest star in the sky, my one and only daughter, _Lami?”_

Luffy can’t help a burst of laughter at the outlandish statement, and holds his hands over his mouth in surprise. Lami groans from beside him, running a hand over her face and looking like she’d rather be anywhere but here. “Oh god, there he is,” she grumbles, red dusting her young cheeks.

As she slows to a stop right before the grand entrance— next to another golf cart, but yellow and black— an obviously older man waves at her from the front door. “Lami! I’ve missed you sweetie! Who is that? Welcome in, sonny!”

Lami disembarks from the cart and tosses her bag back over her shoulder. “Dad.”

_“Dad?”_ Luffy sputters, looking the man up and down. He didn’t resemble Lami whatsoever. Strange.

The man laughs and places his hands on his hips. “I’ve gotten that quite a lot, actually! Lami looks more like her mother than me.”

Oh...did he say that aloud again?

Lami swats him on the arm again, blushing furiously. “Luffy, shut up already!”

Luffy chuckles and beams at her. “It’s alright!”

_“No,_ it’s _not!”_

Her father laughs and beckons them into his home. “We can do introductions inside. It’s getting dark, anyway.”

“Okay.” Lami juts with her chin to the large staircase leading up to the door. “Let’s go.”

Luffy follows her up the stairs and through the front door, surprised at the fact that they were nice so far. From what Zoro told him, it was as though the Trafalgars were a bunch of evil people, but they seem pretty normal for being so filthy rich. It makes Luffy feel more at ease.

But then he enters their mansion.

The foyer is even bigger than the outside, if possible. 

Two wide staircases on either wall, with spacious rooms to his front, left, right, and on either side of the upper level; an enormous chandelier above him, marble columns, vinyl flooring, gorgeous art pieces, a _fountain,_ and more than he can put a name to was housed in the foyer alone. Luffy can’t help but gawk at it all; he’s sure he looks ridiculous standing there and staring, but he can’t help it. Someone out there was actually rich enough to live this lavishly, this _comfortably._ It’s crazy to even think about, let alone live out in real life.

“Everyone tends to be a little off-put when they first enter here,” her dad comments, staring into the depths of their fountain. “I wonder why.”

“Maybe because this is _insane.”_ Luffy walks to the staircase and examines the intricate designs of the railing, colored a bright gold. “Is this real?”

“Yeah,” Lami says, and Luffy swears she sounds sheepish. “But that’s not important. We need to get to work.”

Dad turns to his daughter. “Work?”

“Ah, I forgot to tell you, Dad.” Lami gestures lazily to him. “This is Luffy. He’s my partner for a project we have in school.”

“I’m Luffy!” he reintroduces, smiling wide. “I love meat!”

“Luffy, huh?” The dad juts a hand out to him. “Nice to meet you.”

As Luffy takes it in a firm shake, he chuckles. “And I also have an affinity for meat.”

“Then we’re gonna be great friends!” Luffy bursts without thinking, and the father laughs, holding his stomach.

As Dad comes down from his high, he wipes at his eyes, humor wrinkling the edges. “You’re definitely an interesting one, boy. My wife would love you.”

Lami grumbles something about men under her breath as she storms up the stairs on her left. Luffy looks after her with a start, blinking blankly.

“Lami?”

“I’m going to change in my room!”

Her father waves her off. “Alright sweetie! You two have fun! Just make sure you don’t stay alone in your room!”

Lami stops at the top of the staircase, cheeks burning. “Dad! He’s just my partner for the project!”

“I know honey, just making sure,” Dad says, winking at Luffy. “Stay elsewhere, okay?”

Lami’s face pinches into a frown. “Fine!”

As she storms out of sight, Dad turns to Luffy with a lopsided grin. “Quite rude to leave a guest on their own, isn’t it?”

“No, it’s alright!” Luffy assures, holding up his hands. “Really.”

“I can tell you’re an honest boy, Luffy.” Dad starts walking to the room right in front of them, and Luffy takes that as an excuse to follow. “Thanks for putting up with my Lami.”

“Anytime,” Luffy supplies, looking around as he goes. Despite the sheer size of everything, their home is surprisingly domestic. Pictures of the family flood the walls, awards and trophies hung on full display, knick-knacks cluttered every available cranny. It’s well lived in, well loved. Luffy can tell they’re a happy family.

At one picture he stops, staring curiously. It’s a boy, a younger version of the father, holding a frog in one hand and a scalpel in the other. He was frowning, almost scowling at the camera, while a large hand pats his unruly dark hair from out of frame.

“That’s my son,” he explains, and Luffy nearly jumps out of his skin. “Oh, did I scare you?”

“It’s okay,” Luffy murmurs, returning to the picture. It was scary, genetics. It looked like the father was a child again. “What’s his name?”

“Law,” he answers. “That boy, he’s always been a strange one ever since his childhood.”

_Well,_ Luffy thinks grimly, _Zoro, I heard it from the dad himself. Law’s a weirdo._

“But,” Dad continues, holding a finger to his smiling lips as he stares down at Luffy, “he has a big heart. He just won’t let you know it.”

“Huh,” Luffy notes, attention going back to the picture. “So...he really cuts frogs up for fun?”

“He does what now?”

_“Dad.”_

Luffy turns to the deep, sultry voice, and it’s like the world stops in that moment. A tall man, taller than his father, comes down one stairwell in pajamas and rumpled hair, scowling at his father like he scowled in the picture. _He’s pretty nice-looking,_ is the first thought that crosses Luffy’s mind as he comes into view. As he comes closer, golden eyes finding his own and narrowing, lean muscle flexing under pajamas that rode a bit too low, that ventured a bit too deeply down his chiseled chest, Luffy gulps through the lump in his throat. 

Oh. 

He offers Luffy a half smile, and it gets his heart beating fast and hard against his ribs.

Oh _no._

He’s _hot._

Broad shoulders, tan skin, dark hair and light eyes— he looked like a damn _model._ Luffy found himself enamored from a glance alone. It’s in this moment that he understands why he was so popular back in school. The guy looked downright _delectable._

The smile drops as Law scans him up and down, the look replaced by one of mild confusion. “And who are you?”

His voice was like molten chocolate, and it seared going down Luffy’s spine. Luffy can’t help a faint blush to dust his cheeks as he stares up into the man’s face. “I’m, um, Luffy.”

“Law!” his father greets, clapping his son on the shoulder. Law’s brows draw together in a mix between disgust and embarrassment, stepping away from the touch. “You’re finally out of your room!” The son only nods, then returns his attention back to him.

“Luffy?” Law repeats, as though testing the name on his tongue for the taste. Luffy feels himself going weak in the knees. “Strange name. Why are you here?”

“He’s your sister’s partner for a project!” Dad states. “Looks like you’ll be seeing him around often!”

Law considers this for a moment. “I will?”

“Y-Yeah,” Luffy stutters, and fuck, he was embarrassing the absolute _shit_ out of himself. “I’ll be in your care.”

Luffy dared a look into his eyes, and it was a wrong decision. Law’s gaze was intense as it went up and down his body; it seemed to pick him apart from the core, diving deep into his soul and analyzing it with that knowing gaze of his. Luffy could only hold it for a second before he had to look away, face burning even brighter. Did he look at everyone like that? Jesus, he felt like he was under one big microscope.  
  


“I see,” is all Law says before drifting past them. Luffy gulps down the dying words on his tongue. Had he made a good first impression? He hopes so. He’d hate to have to deal with someone hating him while over, it’d make for a very awkward few weeks.

“I swear I took that picture down,” Law mutters as he enters the hallway where his toddler picture hung. “How did it get back here?”

“Oh, that was me,” Dad grins proudly. Law shoots him a glare, but the father only laughs. “You were so cute as a baby, Law, I can’t help it!”

“You-” Law sighs and shakes his head. “Forget it. Even if I took it down, you’d just put it back up, right?”

“Yup!”

Law sighs again and makes his way into what looks like a kitchen. “Luffy.”

Luffy jerks up. “Yeah?” he squeaks.

“I don’t mind that you’re here,” Law says, turning and pointing at him threateningly. “But lemme lay some ground rules. No going near my room. Understand?”

Luffy salutes, voice lowering an octave. “Yes sir!”

Dad chuckles and pats Luffy on the back. “I’m glad to see you two getting along.” He leans more towards his ear, out of Law’s earshot. “You see, I was really worried about Law here. He doesn’t get along with most. Maybe you’re special?”

Luffy blushes. He hopes he is.

“Well kiddos, it’s time for me to leave!” Dad bids them goodbye with a wave. “Gotta get to work, see.”

Law hops on a stool to their wide island and nods. “Alright, see you later Dad.”

“Oh, you’re leaving?” Luffy kind of liked their dad. He made things comfortable.

Dad claps Luffy on the shoulder and squeezes reassuringly. “I’m a surgeon that works the night shifts. I need to go tend to my patients.”

“Oh,” Luffy mutters. “I see.” 

The dad grins at him one more time before leaving them to their devices. “You guys play nice now, okay? And Law!”

Law raises his head. “Yeah?”

Dad’s grin widens. “Don’t scare him off too much.”

Law huffs and gives the man his back. “Stupid old man,” he grumbles.

Once Law’s dad is out of sight, Luffy takes up a stool next to Law. He wasn’t sure what to say to the man, as the guy was still faced away from him, but silence wasn’t his forte. He goes with the first thing that comes to mind.

“Nice tattoos.”

Law doesn’t turn. “Thanks.”

Luffy, flustered at the fact that the man didn’t even give him the courtesy of showing his face, continues to blurt: “Death, huh? Does it mean anything?”

“Isn’t that a little too personal to ask the first time you mean someone?”

Luffy shrinks. “I mean...I-I guess-”

“It sort of refers to the frog I had as a kid.”

_If you were gonna tell me anyway, why chastise me?_ Luffy thinks, eyes sliding off to the side. “The one in the picture?”

“Yeah,” he nods, still faced away from Luffy. “It just serves as a reminder that-”

“Luffy! Where are you?”

Luffy jumps. “Oh right. Lami.”

The girl pops her head from around a corner, donned in a fluffy pink onesie. Luffy was starting to have the feeling that Lami liked pink. “Let’s go to work already. I was looking for you.”

“Ah, okay.” Luffy gets off the stool and turns to Law. “It was nice meeting you, Law!”

He doesn’t respond, only waves Luffy away. Luffy frowns at this, but sighs and follows Lami away from her brother and further into their home. 

\---

twitter: [misstraffy](https://twitter.com/misstraffy)  
tumblr: [miss-traffy](https://miss-traffy.tumblr.com/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: thanks for reading!
> 
> P.S. exploring a different law than the one i usually write (aka an angsty boi) so. that’ll be interesting.


	3. three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: thanks for all your reviews! they make me so happy to read :)

\---

**three**

\---

Luffy can’t stop thinking about Law.

But of course he can’t...Law was hot as shit.

And although his derailing thoughts warranted him a few bops on the head from Lami for not paying attention to their project, Luffy thinks it’s worth it. 

They sit on couches in the living room, a big open space that connects to the kitchen on the other end. It’s Lami who breaks their studious silence.

“Luffy,” Lami sighs, looking up from her book, “coming back to earth anytime soon?”

Luffy startles at her words. “Huh?” Was he not paying attention that clearly? Well, Zoro _did_ say his emotions were always splayed blatantly on his face.

Lami sighs again, closes her book, then turns to him. “Let’s take a break. What’s up?”

Quite nice of her to be attentive to his thoughts. “You’re...surprisingly nice, you know,” Luffy mentions off-handedly, to which Lami flushes a light pink. 

“I just don’t want you to be in the wrong headspace while we work on this,” she says matter-of-factly, turning away from him with her arms crossed. “I want to get a hun-...I mean, get the best grade possible.”

Luffy blinks. “You’re not aiming for a hundred?”

“I have _you_ as a partner,” Lami deadpans.

Luffy winces playfully. “Ouch.”

“So?” Lami shifts on the couch so her legs touch the floor. She pats the space next to her, and Luffy hops from his own couch to hers. “What’s up?”

Luffy bites his lip, a little worried about opening up to Lami, but she seemed nice enough, and they _were_ going to be spending quite a bit of time together. It wasn’t like him to be so worried about something like this, but telling someone their brother was the sexiest man he’s ever laid his eyes on was probably worth the slight concern. Of course, he would be keeping this little fact to himself, but for now, he needed an excuse to tell Lami. What should he tell her?

“Wait,” Lami narrows her eyes at him, “don’t tell me Law’s gotten to you, too?”

“What?” Luffy croaks, throat dry.

“Everyone is always enraptured by that boy, I have no idea why,” she huffs, rolling her eyes. “He’s so _gloomy.”_

Luffy would beg to differ, but he can admit he doesn’t know Law all too well. Or at all, really.

“What makes you say that?” Luffy goes with instead, and Lami looks at him like he’d grown a second head.

“Law is like…” she makes a gesture with her hands that has Luffy laughing aloud, clutching at his sides from hysterics.

“That bad?” Luffy chuckles.

Lami nods seriously, all business when she says, “Trust me. You don’t want to get involved with him. He’s such a downer.”

Luffy disagrees, but to each their own. 

“What did he study in school?” he decides to ask, because his curiosity was begging him terribly, and he just _had_ to know more about this supposed awful man.

Lami looks at him with an unreadable expression for a long moment, and Luffy sweats, thinking she’s seen through him. But instead she leans back into the cushions of the couch and looks up to their high ceiling. 

“Medicine. He’s a surgeon, just like my dad. Or rather, a surgeon-in-training.” She eyes him steadily. “He’s in residency now.”

“Hm,” Luffy notes, fiddling with his fingers for the lack of nothing better to do, “then he’s quite older than us, isn’t he?”

Lami’s nose crinkles. “Not by much. Only seven years.”

Luffy nods slowly, as though the action would make him absorb the information any better. “That means he’s...twenty-six?”

“Ah, so that brain of yours _can_ do math,” Lami murmurs with a grin. 

Luffy only huffs, rolling his eyes. “I had to pass my classes somehow, you know.”

“Sure, and Zoro has absolutely nothing to do with your passing?”

“...Maybe.”

“God, Luffy.”

Lami’s grin fades into something more sentimental. “I say he’s gloomy and all, but it’s for good reason. Law’s been through a lot. Between upholding our reputation and staying on top of his studies, he’s always had this need to be the best. The stress is a lot for someone his age, so he comes off as unfriendly. Aloof. Angry.” She casts Luffy a knowing look. “A _weirdo.”_

Luffy kind of feels guilty. “I had no idea.”

“Yeah,” Lami nods, “he’s been through some shit. I kind of feel bad for him sometimes.”

Luffy lowers his eyes. “So those rumors at school..?”

“Started because of jealous students who couldn’t handle his success.”

“Damn,” Luffy curses under his breath, hand on his chin. “That sucks.”

Lami’s mouth forms a straight line. “Yeah.”

They sit in silence for only a moment before Luffy gets this brilliant idea. “We should do something for him! Cheer him up!”

Lami levels him with a deadpan stare. “Luffy, we have work to do that we’re actually slacking on. We don’t have time to be dealing with my brother now.”

“But we can do something small, something that would cheer him up!” Now that Luffy was on this train of thought, he was on a roll. Doing this would help him learn even more about his partner’s hot brother. And maybe, just maybe, Law would see him as more than the guy coming over for schoolwork.

Yeah, right.

Lami huffs incredulously. “Luffy, you’re not understanding. Law’s a standoffish person by nature. He’s not gonna appreciate-”

“Maybe, but have you tried?” Luffy challenges. 

She looks taken aback. “Well, no-”

“So let’s do it!” Luffy grins, standing up with newfound purpose. “It’ll be a fun surprise!”

“What’s this I hear about surprises?”

Luffy gulps and turns to the new voice. Of course, it’s none other than Law, who was peering at them curiously as he waltzed in from another room. Luffy can feel his face heating, but fuck, he can’t help it. 

Lami looks at Luffy, then returns to her sibling. “What’re you doing here, Law? I thought you were with Shachi and Penguin?”

The older man shrugs. “Wanted something to eat.”

“What do you like eating?” Luffy butts in.

When Law’s eyes find his, Luffy damn bear combusts. God, they were so _gold._ Was it even possible for eyes to be that pretty? Seriously, Luffy couldn’t even imagine what it would feel like being pinned by that gaze, being loved by that gaze. He could honestly stare for ages and not get bored. Oh, that’d be a dream come _true-_

“Luffy?”

“Yes?” Luffy squeaks, jumping. 

Both Trafalgars stare at him.

He can feel his face heating up to his ears now. “Um. What?”

“Nothing, you were just...spaced out,” Lami comments. She raises a brow. “You good there?”

Law chuckles as he retrieves a bowl from the fridge. “I’m used to people focusing, not spacing out, when they’re around me.” He tosses Luffy an easy grin. “I hope I’m not boring you?”

_Oh god, he’s smiling at me._ “Nuh-uh,” Luffy shakes his head. It’s the total opposite, actually, but of course he can’t say that aloud.

Law’s grin widens into something almost smug. “Oh? The total opposite?”

Lami slaps her hand to her forehead. “Luffy that’s the worst confession I’ve ever heard.”

No way did he say that aloud. _Him and his stupid mouth._ “Wait, I-”

The girl grips his wrist and pulls him down. “Just stop talking, I’m getting second hand embarrassment.”

Law shakes his head, small smile still dancing on his lips. “Oh I’m quite used to the attention, Lami. And Luffy?”

Luffy wishes he were anywhere but here. “Yeah?”

Law smirks at him. “Grilled fish.”

Luffy blinks at him as he saunters away. “What?”

“You asked him what food he liked,” Lami sighs, massaging her temples. “Remember?”

“Ah, right,” Luffy grumbles, feeling like an idiot. “I forgot.”

“Yeah, I don’t blame ya,” Lami rolls her eyes, “not after that disaster of a confession.”

Luffy’s face flushes. “That was _not_ a confession.”

“Uh huh. Sure,” Lami lilts, not believing him in the slightest. “But romance aside, we’ve gotta divvy up these parts of the project. I’ll need your full focus, Monkey.”

She smirks. “Try not to let my brother be the cause of us failing, okay?”

Luffy blows out a frustrated stream of air through his nose, still reeling from the earlier interaction. _“Fine.”_

\---

“But Luffy, you can’t cook for shit.”

Luffy pouts, crossing his arms. “But your partner can, can’t he? What was his name again-”

“It’ll be a cold day in hell when I ask _Sanji_ for help,” Zoro growls.

“Ah! That was his name!” Luffy brightens. “Sanji!”

It’s the next day, and they’re at school, catching up on things between classes. Zoro sprawls out on a lounge chair in their favorite study room, and Luffy lays out on the carpeted floor, books and materials spread out before him.

Zoro makes a sound of indignation and looks off to the side. “Why are you suddenly asking me about cooking?”

When Luffy blushes and doesn’t answer, Zoro’s eyes widen just a fraction. “Wait, you’re red. Don’t tell me you have a crush? _You,_ Luffy?”

“Maybe,” Luffy admits in a quiet voice, blood rushing to his cheeks. 

_“Oh my god,”_ Zoro gets up and bends down to the ground, inclining his head so he’s face to face with Luffy. “Who is it? Is it someone I know?”

Luffy covers his red face with his hands. He was usually not one to be so bashful, but this crush felt more...intimate. 

“You know him,” Luffy grumbles, unable to look at Zoro. “As a matter of fact, _everyone_ knows him.”

Zoro blinks in confusion, gears turning in his head. “Wait, who would everyone-”

He pauses, eyes widening, jaw dropping. _“Luffy._ No way!”

Luffy only groans and folds his arms, placing his head in the space so he faces the floor, away from Zoro’s prying gaze. “God, don’t say it aloud.”

“Trafalgar Law?” Zoro gasps, _“the_ Trafalgar Law? You have a crush on him?”

Luffy jerks up and glares at him, though it’s not as effective with his cheeks aflame. “And if I do?”

“Woah woah there tiger,” Zoro chuckles, holding up his hands, “ain’t nothing wrong with that. It’s actually not even that uncommon— everyone has a crush on him.”

Luffy looks down, feeling slightly embarrassed. “Really?”

“Yeah.” Zoro lowers his eyes. _“Everyone._ ”

Luffy catches the inflection in his voice, and glances up at him. “...Do _you_ have a crush on him?”

Zoro studies Luffy for a few moments. “W-Well, I mean,” he stammers, scratching his head. “I’m a couple years your senior. You weren’t here when he was in school like I was. I didn’t care for him much my freshman year, but sophomore year...I started to see what everyone else saw. He was charismatic, cool, intelligent-”

“But I thought you said he was the cold, unapproachable type?”

Zoro struggles for words. “Yeah to a lot of people! And that’s how those rumors started. But to a lot of _others,_ including me, was so…” He sighs dreamily. _“Hot.”_

Luffy instantly feels a pang of jealousy. “So do you have a crush on him?”

“Not anymore,” Zoro says, and Luffy lets out a relieved sigh. “I’ve moved on. I knew I didn’t have a chance with so many people crushing on him at the same time. What was the point of even trying to go after him?”

“Is that why you wanted to know if he cut up frogs?” Luffy asks.

Zoro bursts into laughter. “Yeah, I wanted to know if I had a crush on someone who did something like that for fun.” His expression changes into one of worry. _“Did_ I have a crush on someone who cut up frogs for fun?”

“Well,” Luffy begins, remembering the picture back in their home, “he did have a frog when he was little, but I don’t think he murdered it brutally like people think. He’s a doctor-in-training— a surgeon.”

Zoro relaxes. “Oh, well that would make sense.”

“But his dad called him a weirdo, so who knows,” Luffy snickers.

Zoro joins in good-naturedly. “Glad to know I don’t crush on crazy people.”

Luffy chuckles, finally realizing just how big of an opportunity he has, being able to visit the one and only Trafalgar Law in his own home. “I can’t believe he’s so popular, and I get to go to his _house.”_

Zoro rolls his eyes. “Lucky you.”

“Lucky me!” Luffy smiles to himself, more determined than ever to make Law his. “So! Will you help me?”

“I’ll have to ask for Sanji’s help won’t I?”

Luffy makes a pleading face. “Please?”

Zoro sighs. “You won’t take no for an answer, will you?”

Luffy shakes his head with a smile. “Nope!”

His friend runs a hand down his face and settles it over his mouth, muttering curses. “You owe me for this, Luffy.”

Luffy cheers, smiling wide. “Thanks Zoro! You’re the best!”

Zoro shakes his head and goes back to his seat, grumbling. “Yeah, yeah, whatever.”

\---

twitter: [misstraffy](https://twitter.com/misstraffy)  
tumblr: [miss-traffy](https://miss-traffy.tumblr.com/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: thanks for reading!


	4. four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: welcome to the fourth chapter of this story :)

\---

**four**

\---

Sanji’s brows crawl into his hairline. “Have you finally lost it, Roronoa?”

Zoro scowls and crosses his arms. “You are _such_ a pain in my ass, shitty cook. Don’t make me repeat it.”

Luffy looks between them with a wide smile, slurping unceremoniously on a smoothie Sanji prepared for him. He doesn’t say a word as the two bicker, lounging out on the blonde’s couch in his home. He had come over with Zoro to ask for the man’s help after they were done working on part of their project. It’s when Zoro popped the question, and Luffy sat back to watch the bombs that exploded after.

“You want my help cooking?” Sanji shakes his head like he still can’t believe it. “Do you think I have nothing better to do with my life?”

“Please!” Luffy buts in, “it’s super important!”

Sanji frowns in his direction. “And not to be rude, but who the fuck are you?”

“My name is Luffy. I like meat.”

“I don’t give a shit what you like, man.”

“Sanji,” Zoro sighs, and that gets Sanji’s attention, his blue eyes widening the smallest bit. “Please. I need your help. _Luffy_ needs your help.”

“But what’s in it for me?” Sanji asks, leaning on the counter, legs crossed on his stool, “why should I help Luffy cook for _Trafalgar_ of all people?”

Luffy blinks, a bit bashful. “Because I like him.”

“And so does three fourths of the damn school, kiddo. Try again.” Sanji twirls a blonde strand of hair between his fingers. “And who cooks for their crushes nowadays? That’s so old fashioned.”

Luffy burns a bright pink. “Well I like food! So he probably likes it too...”

Zoro scoffs. “Like you didn’t cook for me when you-”

Sanji sends him a look, and Zoro shuts up, fingers drumming on his cheek, elbow propped up on the island counter. “Another word Roronoa, and I won't consider it anymore.”

Luffy’s eyes sparkle. “Wait. So you _are_ considering it?” he questions excitedly.

“Yes,” Sanji sighs, “but only on one condition.”

“What is it?” Luffy practically bounces out of his chair.

The blonde turns to Zoro with a smirk. _“You_ are gonna have to take me out on a date.”

Zoro’s expression immediately sours. “No.”

  
 _“Zoro,”_ Luffy whines, hopping off the couch and running to his side. He clings onto his arm and tugs gently, cheek rubbing on his forearm. “Please?”

“No,” Zoro says, final. “I’ve had to deal with this guy’s advances all through last year. I’m not about to entertain the idea.”

“Don’t be shy,” Sanji purrs, leaning in Zoro’s personal space, “you know you like me. It’s not hard to see.”

Luffy raises his brows a little. “Wait, so last year, while you liked Law...”

_“I_ had a crush on him,” Sanji announces without the slightest hint of embarrassment. “And the bastard knew. But still ignored me.”

“That’s because you’re a pain in my ass,” Zoro grumbles.

  
“Oh I’d _love_ to be that if you know what I mean,” Sanji retorts, wiggling his eyebrows.

“Ew, gross!” Luffy laughs, almost choking on his smoothie. “Sanji oh my _god.”_

Zoro pushes Sanji away and scowls at him. “You piss me right the fuck off. Why would I take you on a date?”

Sanji sits back in his seat. “You will if you want me to help your little friend here get with Trafalgar.”

Luffy turns to Zoro with puppy eyes, hands clasped together in a silent plea. “Please, Zoro.”

“No.”

“Zoro.”

_“No.”_

Sanji tries his hardest to hide a grin. “Sure about that? Your friend doesn’t seem like the type to give up.”

Zoro glares at him. “I don’t need you of all people to tell me that.”

Luffy blinks sweetly up to Zoro. “Pretty please? I _really_ like him-”

  
“God!” Zoro throws his hands up in the air, defeated. “Just one date? Fine! Whatever! But Luffy you better get with Law after all this!”

Luffy laughs delightfully, wrapping Zoro in a giant bear hug. “Thank you so much! I won’t let you down I promise!”

“Hey hands off,” Sanji chuckles, tilting his head humorously. “That’s my boyfriend now.”

“Who the hell is your boyfriend?!” Zoro yells at him, veins popping.

Luffy and Sanji both laugh as Zoro peels him off, still growling at his impending doom. “But I’m deciding what we’re doing, shitty cook.”

“Fine,” Sanji concedes, “but I have another rule.”

Zoro groans. “God, what else could there be?”

“You have to call me by name.”

Zoro furrows his brows. “What?”

“You heard me,” Sanji says, “call me by my actual name. Not shitty cook or anything else.”

“Now that I think about it,” Luffy notes, hand on his chin, “Zoro doesn’t really call you Sanji much, does he?”

“No,” Sanji sighs, placing a hand over his chest playfully, “he doesn’t. And it hurts, you know.”

“Not my fault you’re a shitty cook, shitty cook!” Zoro yells at him, absolutely peeved. Luffy just laughs, big and goofy, holding a hand around his middle.

“Don’t test your luck, Roronoa.” Sanji levels a cold eye over him. “I was being nice earlier, but I’m serious. You’re taking me on a date, and then after, we’re making sweet, _sweet_ lov-”

“I’m going to strangle you.”

“Jokes on you, I’m into that shit.”

Luffy can’t stop laughing his ass off. “Oh god you guys are hilarious!”

“It’s not funny!” Zoro scowls over at him. 

Sanji chuckles, blowing a kiss over to Zoro, who makes a face and dodges its path. “Anyway,” he claps his hands together, “what am I helping you make?”

“Law says he likes grilled fish,” Luffy remembers, nodding to himself, “so I was thinking some kind of sandwich with it maybe? I don’t know cooking.”

“A sandwich?” Zoro frowns. “But I heard Law doesn’t like br-”

“That sounds like a wonderful idea,” Sanji grins at Luffy. “Don’t listen to this bastard, he probably wants you to fuck up so he can get his chance with Trafalgar again.”

Zoro turns a bright red. “I _said,_ I don’t like him anym-”

“You think so? It’s a good idea?” Luffy smiles wide, gums showing. He jumps up from his seat, excited. “When can we start? Can we start now?”

“Sure!”

  
“Oi,” Zoro cuts in, clearly displeased.

“What’s so wrong with starting now?” Sanji asks, playful smile dancing on his lips. “We’re done working on our own schoolwork for the time being, and Luffy, you don’t have to be at the Trafalgars’ for another couple of hours, right?”

“Yeah,” Luffy nods, “Lami has Student Council on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays. Since today’s Wednesday, I don’t have to be at her place until five thirty.”

Sanji glances at his phone. “And it’s just coming on three now. We have plenty of time. Zoro.”

The man tosses a snarl in the blonde’s direction. “What?”

“You’re helping. Come.”

“Hah?! Where are we going?”

“The store, duh.”

Luffy runs to his bag. “Whose car are we taking?”

  
“Mine,” Sanji answers, already swinging his keys in his hand. “We need to get ingredients. If you’re gonna take it to them tonight, we’re gonna have to hurry.”

Luffy already feels giddy from the prospect of making something for Law. he wonders how the man would react to something special being prepared just for him. Has someone tried doing this for him before? Probably. Suddenly, the excitement leaves Luffy. What if he disregards him? He’s sure many people have made their own advances in their own ways; if none of their strategies worked, then how would his?

What if Law was _straight?_

The thought makes Luffy groan out of frustration. Zoro brings a hand to his back. “What’s wrong, Luffy?”

“Zoro...” Luffy moans, lower lip trembling, “what if Law’s straight?”

Sanji snorts from the front door. “That man is about as straight as a limp dick.”

Zoro shoots him a look. “How do you know?”

“How do you not?” Sanji fires back. “No one looks like _that_ and is straight, my friend.”

Luffy giggles a bit, wiping at his eyes. “Really?”

“Really,” Sanji confirms with a smile. “Have you _seen_ his sense of style? Oh god, there was a time he used to wear the most _obnoxious_ hat with-- hold onto something-- _spotted tight jeans.”_

Luffy’s fears were immediately quelled as laughter bubbled up from within him. Oh how he would’ve _loved_ to see what Law wore back in his early college days. Zoro must’ve known what Sanji was talking about, because he chokes on a laugh himself.

“True, he did have the most...interesting...fashion choices.”

“Finally, we agree on something,” the blonde grins, exiting his home and motioning for the other two to follow. “So don’t worry Luffy. We’ll get you your man.”

“Yay!” Luffy cheers, following him out the door. “I’m gonna get a man!”

Zoro stares after the two of them. “For someone who just met him, you sure are friendly all of a sudden.”

\---

“Luffy we don’t have time, what the hell are you doing?!”

“I’m sorry!”

Sanji glares at him. “For the love of god, now I know why you asked for my help. You can’t function in a kitchen for the life of you!”

“I’m _sorry!”_ Luffy wails, clutching a spatula possessively. “I’m trying!”

Zoro laughs from a little ways away. “I tried telling you, shitty cook. Luffy’s a mess.”

It’s coming on five, and the trio was putting the finishing touches on the fish dinner they’ve cooked up for Law. Zoro did most of the preparations, seeing as he was better with the blade of a knife than Luffy could ever hope to be, Sanji did most of the directing from start to finish, and Luffy...well.

Luffy made most of the mistakes.

“Just, ugh, gimme this!” Sanji snatches the spatula from the man’s hands and goes to the pan of cooked fish, scooping it carefully into a disposable container. Luffy watches on with a slight pout, but ultimately lets Sanji handle it. _He_ wasn’t the one who almost dropped the fish onto the floor. Thrice. 

Though to discredit Luffy completely would be doing him a disservice; he pulled his own weight, in his own way. Although he made mistakes along the way, he was still able to cook something special for the object of his affections. With help, of course.

He hopes Law will like it.

Luffy puts the large plate of food into a bag, then ties the ends up with a smile. Grilled fish in between two fluffy slides of bread, a side of vegetables, and a side of fries. It looked delicious, if Luffy said so himself; it took nearly all of his self control to keep from eating the food right then and there off the counter.

“Come on, you’re gonna be late,” Zoro urges, tugging on Luffy’s arm.

“I know, I know!” Luffy grumbles, throwing on his backpack and grabbing the bag of food. “I just wanna make sure everything is settled...I don’t want to mess this up.”

“I’ve known you for all of one afternoon Luffy, but I can already tell that you’ll find a way to fuck this up.”

Zoro shoots Sanji a look. “Thanks for being supportive, asshole.”

“The guy almost burned the damn fish, moss head,” Sanji counters, raising his hand and putting up four fingers, _“four times.”_

“It was an accident!” Luffy wails.

“Whatever, doesn’t matter now,” Zoro gruffs, pushing open the door to Sanji’s home. “I’m driving you over there, okay Luffy? Text me their address.”

Luffy sniffles. “Alright.”

Sanji leans on the kitchen counter, chin in his hand. “Oh, and Roronoa?”

Zoro leans back from the front door, scowling. “What?”

The blonde winks at him. “I’ll be texting you with details for our date later. It’ll be on Saturday.”

Zoro flips him the bird to the tune of Luffy’s laughing, and they soon exit the blonde’s house.

As they enter Zoro’s car, Luffy settling in the passenger’s seat, the man levels him with a serious stare. “You’ll tell me how it goes, right?”

“Yes, I will,” Luffy smiles to himself, unable to keep his happiness to himself. 

“Good,” Zoro sighs, starting the engine. “So I’ll know who to hurt if he rejects you.”

Luffy swats at him playfully. “Don’t, Zoro!”

“Anyone who messes with your feelings is gonna have to answer to me, point blank period.”

Luffy shrinks into himself a little bit. “Thanks, Zoro. That means a lot.” 

He wasn’t sure how Law would react to something like this-- he’s sure scores of people have done something similar, better. He’s not the first person to give Law a gift out of affection, and he’s sure to not be the last. Suddenly, the task daunted on him a lot more. He was supposed to be giving one of the most popular students in his university’s history a gift. God, what if he hated it? What if he rejects him? The thought makes a cold run down his back.

It was possible.

“Hey, don’t worry, you’ll be fine.” Zoro squeezes his knee, looks at him seriously. “Anyone would be lucky to have you, Luffy. If he doesn’t see that, that’s his loss.”

Luffy flashes him a grateful smile. “You’re the best, Zoro.”

“Damn right I am,” the man grins, pulling the car in reverse. “I’m gonna have to take that piece of shit out for your ass. Now go out there and be a stunner!”

As Zoro drives onto the main road, Luffy hugs the meal in his lap closer to himself. _I wonder what he’ll think..._ he muses, staring at the road as it goes by in a blur. His stomach was tying in knots the closer and closer they got to the Trafalgar residence, nerves snapping from his looming interaction with the elder brother.

It’s 5:16.

They wouldn’t be there for another ten minutes.

And Luffy, well. Luffy can’t wait.

\---

twitter: [misstraffy](https://twitter.com/misstraffy)  
tumblr: [miss-traffy](https://miss-traffy.tumblr.com/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: thanks for reading!!
> 
> P.S. omgg i cant wait to write next chapter.


	5. five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: i loved writing this chapter omg. this might be my favorite chapter yet.

\---

**five**

\---

Luffy arrives early.

Zoro drops him off at the front gate, gawking at their property much like Luffy did the first time he laid eyes on it. Luffy giggles at that. “Right? It’s like a freakin’ movie!”

“I knew they were rich but damn...” Zoro whistles, holding a hand up to his brow to shield from the setting sun as he looks out on the property. “They even have those fancy sculpted bushes, too.”

Luffy shakes his head with a chuckle. “It still surprises me no matter how many times I see it.”

“Well,” Zoro grins, ruffling his hands in Luffy’s hair. “Good luck, man. I know you’ll need it.”

“Hey!”

Luffy shoots him one final smile before exiting his car, holding the bag of food carefully. “Thanks for everything, Zoro!”

Zoro waves at him. “I hope to hear good news.”

Luffy blushes. “Me too...”

And with that, Zoro drives off, leaving nothing but dust in his wake.

Luffy takes a deep breath of air, then turns to the keypad that Lami spoke into the first time he arrived at the home. He stares at the strange buttons and screen, confusion flickering across his features. 

What...did she say again?

“Polar bear?” Luffy asks questioningly. “Po…tato?”

An amused chuckle wafts over the intercom, and Luffy’s stomach erupts in butterflies. “Are you trying to guess the password into our house, Luffy?”

_ It’s Law. _ Did Law usually answer the gate? “Ah...maybe?”

Another light laugh. “Should I be worried about a break in?”

“No! No, I’m here for the project.”

Luffy can practically hear the smile in Law’s voice, and it makes him blush profusely. “I’m quite aware. Hold on, I’ll get ya.”

A click signals the call was cut off. Luffy stands there for a long time, trying to process what exactly just happened. What did Law mean, he would get him?

Suddenly he was very, very nervous. He would be meeting Law sooner than he thought. He looks through the iron bars of the gate to the side, where he knew the golf carts to be. Lami’s was still there, which meant she wasn’t home yet. Luffy swallows thickly.

Lami wasn’t here yet.

Did that mean he would be alone with Law?

The thought alone gets him sweating.

A sound to his right snaps him out of his thoughts. The rev of an engine. Soon, there’s some sort of vehicle making its way toward him. Luffy’s heart jumps into his throat.

It’s Law’s golf cart.

The yellow and black from the other day are prominent against the dark red of the sky as it approaches, its driver flashing Luffy a knowing smile that gets shivers going up and down his body. The gate swings open before he approaches, and Law drives through it with ease, stopping right before Luffy.

“Hey,” he greets.

“Hey,” Luffy says softly, trying his best not to combust. Every time he saw Law, it was like his attraction doubled. Today he wore an easy black tee that stretched thin against his muscled chest, along with dark jeans that hugged his lean legs nicely. Luffy has to try hard not to check him out, but it seems Law catches him anyway, and smirks.

_ Oh god, I’m not gonna survive today. _

Law slings an arm across the back of the passenger’s seat. “Hop in.”

Luffy licks his lips and nods, walking around to the back to toss his bag and food away. He climbs in through the doorless cart, then buckles up, heart hammering away at his chest. Law starts the car again and turns, heading back to his house after closing the gate.

“You came early.” Law doesn't bother with formalities or beating around the bush. It makes the air a little easier to breathe.

“I...did?” Luffy squeaks, not expecting him to speak so soon.

Law looks at him out the corner of his eye. “Yeah. Lami won’t be here for another twenty minutes.”

Luffy checks his phone. “But it’s almost 5:30.”

“It takes time for her to get here though,” Law points out, trying and failing to hide a smile. “My dad’s out at the hospital, and my mom hasn’t been home in several days.”

“Where’s your mom?”

“Overseas, working. She’s a businesswoman.”

“Oh.” Luffy returns to the road ahead, slowly piecing together the information Law was giving him.

When it hits him, he almost chokes on air.

They were  _ alone?! _

“Don’t worry,” Law says as if reading his thoughts. He squeezes his shoulder with the arm slung over the seat. “I don’t bite.”

_ God but I want you to, _ Luffy thinks almost dreamily before snapping himself out of it. He needed to keep his wits about him if he was going to impress Law in any way shape or form.

They ride for a few moments in silence before Law starts sniffing the air. “Something smells good.”

“R-Really?” Luffy feigns innocence, “it does?”

“Yeah,” Law nods, slowing the cart down to park it next to the stairs leading to their front door. “Like fish.”

Oh god, the cat’s coming out the bag. “I- I wonder why,” Luffy stutters. He’s never been a good liar, and he wasn’t about to start lying now.

Law puts the vehicle in park and looks Luffy up and down. Luffy feels stripped down naked by his gaze, prying, calculating. Law always looked at him with this  _ intensity, _ Luffy notes, and he wasn't sure why.

“Come in.” Law motions with his hand for Luffy to follow him into their home. Luffy swallows and nods, grabbing his things from the back and trailing after Law.

As they enter the house, door slamming shut behind him, Luffy finally lets the reality of the situation slam into him.

He was alone with Trafalgar Law.

He can't mess this up, he  _ can’t. _

Here goes nothing.

“I...um.” Luffy shuffles his feet, looking down. “I have something for you.”

“Oh?” Law hums, raising a brow, “is there an occasion?”

The man makes his way to the kitchen and living room area, and Luffy follows suit, clutching the fish dinner in his hands. “No, I just...wanted to give you something,” Luffy finishes lamely.

Law blinks down at him as he sits on a stool. “Well don't be shy, show me the food.”

Luffy’s head snaps up. “How did you know it was food?”

“You can't fool a doctor’s nose, darling,” Law grins, tapping his nose. Luffy’s knees go a little weak at  _ darling. _ “It's fish right?”

At Luffy’s nod, Law’s smile turns endearing. “You wanted to give me a present? Why?”

Luffy blushes a little. “Well...because…”  _ I like you and think you’re pretty interesting. I’d love to get to know you better. _

But of course he can’t say that aloud.

Law hums, hand placed on his cheek, elbow leaning on the counter. “You’re a really honest person, Luffy. You’re the type that can’t hide what you’re feeling, huh?”

Luffy’s blush burns his cheeks and reaches up to his ears. He said that aloud, didn’t he?

“I just!” He opens the bag and pulls out the tray of food, opening it to show to Law. He glues his eyes shut, unable to look the man in the face, and continues on in a rush of words. “Really wanted to give you this! Because, um. You like it!”

Law laughs to himself as he glances into the packaging. “Luffy.”

“Y-yeah?”

“Has anyone ever told you that I hate bread?” his voice is tinged with humor.

Luffy freezes. Oh god, he fucked up. “Oh. Uh. No?”

Wait.

_ “A sandwich?” Zoro frowns. “But I heard Law doesn’t like br-” _

Was Zoro trying to tell him Law didn’t like bread?

The realization makes Luffy mentally kick himself. He should've listened when he had the chance.

Although Luffy isn’t looking at him, there’s a smile in Law’s tone. “I’ve never had someone give me something I  _ dislike _ as a present before.”

“I’m sorry!” Luffy squeaks, lowering the offering slightly, brows drawn together in worry. “I didn’t mean to-”

“That’s quite alright,” Law chuckles, and Luffy breathes out a sigh of relief. “It’s just bread, I’ll take it off. It’s the thought that counts. Here lemme-”

Luffy lounges forward with the meal. “Ok, I’ll just-”

Today was not his lucky day.

Luffy trips on the pristine wood below him, over what only god could know, but he goes falling, food in hand. Law reaches out an arm to catch him, calling out Luffy’s name in a hurry, but it’s far too late. The food goes flying in the air, falling towards the other man. Law lands with a grunt on his back, and the meal splatters on his chest, ruined. Luffy falls on top of him with a deep grunt, air knocked out of him. He gets a face full of french fries, and, as if the movement were mechanical, he takes one into his mouth and chews thoughtfully.

“Hmm, this really is good,” he muses, licking his lips of salt. Below him Law groans and blinks warily.

“Oh!” Luffy gets up immediately, eyes wide as he takes in their position.

How could he be eating someone else’s food while  _ laying on them? _

Law sits up, rubbing his head. “Damn, that skull of yours packs a punch.”

“Are you ok?” Luffy frets, scrambling away from him. He’s sure his face was completely red by now, if his racing heart is anything to go by.

Law looks down to his chest, smeared sauce and food all over his shirt. Luffy’s mouth drops open. Oh man, he really fucked up. Zoro was gonna kill him. Sanji would laugh his ass off.

Luffy felt like he could die of embarrassment right now.

There’s another apology on his lips but Law holds up a hand. “Accidents happen.”

“But-”

“You’re fine, Luffy.” Law stands up and holds out a hand to help Luffy to his feet. Luffy stares at him for all of a minute before he’s snapped out of it and grabs him, hauling himself up. The touch is like electricity zapping throughout his arm, going down his sides. When he lets go, he immediately misses it. Luffy sighs and looks down with reddened cheeks. He really messed up big time.

Law comes close, lifting up his chin. “You’re still worried, aren’t you?”

Luffy has to hold his breath. He’s so  _ close. _

When Luffy doesn’t respond, gaze still trained on the floor, Law’s lips turn downward. “Is it because you spilled the food on me?”

“Yeah...” Luffy admits, daring a glance into Law’s hazy eyes. The gold there seemed to simmer with sympathy, taking in his embarrassment, his worry, and his regret all at once. 

“Well don’t worry,” Law assures, letting go of Luffy’s chin and giving him room to breathe. “Not a single thing has been wasted.”

“What do you mean?” Luffy questions, watching with confusion as Law picks up the ruined dinner from the floor and sets it before him on the counter. He brings out the utensils in the bag, about to dig in, but Luffy sputters in total disbelief. “But Law...it looks all ugly now! Why would you still eat it?”

Law raises a brow. “Because you made it for me. Why else?”

Spells it out like it’s elementary.

Luffy stands flabbergasted as Law takes the plastic fork and knife from the bag and gets to work eating the meal despite its less than appealing appearance. It’s enough to make Luffy cry. He’s silent as Law wolfs down the food with surprising speed, making sounds of approval between bites. The poor guy must've been hungry. Something in Luffy warms at the sight. All of his work has actually come to something, even if he did make a mistake last second.

Law holds out a piece of fish on a fork. “You want some? I doubt I can finish all of this. You can have the bread, too.”

“Do I?!” Luffy grins, leaning over and taking the food straight off the fork with his mouth, keening from the taste. “Oh man this is delicious!”

“That it is,” Law agrees, taking the same fork and filling it up with more food before jamming it into his own mouth. “You’re an excellent cook, Luffy.”

Luffy nearly chokes on his fish. “No, I uh. I got help.”

“Then you must’ve been really determined to make this for me,” Law says, reaching out to ruffle through his hair. Luffy all but purrs under his touch. “Thank you.” He lowers his hand, a small but grateful smile curling his lips. “It means a lot.”

Luffy’s heart beats a million times faster.  _ Oh my god. _ “No problem! Anytime! Well, maybe not  _ any _ time because cooking takes so freaking long. But I’ll bring you more! If you want. Another day. Far from today.” Luffy cringes at himself for droning, but instead of silence, he’s greeted by the sound of laughter.

“Instead of bringing me food, how about you just bring  _ yourself?”  _ Law polishes off the plate and turns to Luffy. “Are you usually busy around this time?”

“No...” Luffy trails off.

“Perfect,” Law intones, “these times when Lami isn’t here yet? Come over, I’ll let you in.”

Luffy was going to combust at this rate. What exactly was Law asking of him? Would it be wrong of him to get his hopes up? “W-why?”

Law places his cheek in his hand, smirk playing on his lips. “Who was the one that said they wanted to learn more about me?”

Luffy’s jaw unhinges out of sheer surprise. It was all happening so quickly, he was struggling to keep up. Law wanted to hang out with him...alone. In his house.

He felt like he was going to faint from joy.

“I’d,” Luffy swallows, “love that. Like a lot.”

“Cool,” Law grins, and that’s it. Luffy’s a goner. He turns from him and starts back towards the front door, to go up the stairs. “I’m going to my room to change. I’ll be right back.”

“Oh!” Luffy starts after him. “Can I also go to the restroom? To clean up?”

“Sure.” Law juts with his head for Luffy to come. “Follow me.”

In truth, Luffy already knew where the restroom was.

It was one of the first places Lami showed him when showing him around the lower level. But not once had she gone upstairs.

So Luffy was terribly curious.

Law walks up the stairs before he does, and Luffy has to try really hard not to stare at his ass in those amazing jeans he was wearing. But maybe he takes a  _ little _ peek. Or a few.

When they make it to the landing, they arrive at a long horizontal hallway, the middle of which arches into yet another wide living space. “This is where Lami and I usually bring friends,” he explains, and Luffy hums, taking note of the large sectional taking up nearly a third of the entire room, surrounding a tv that was probably Law’s height in width plus some. Wide windows make up a whole wall, and there’s an entire bar to the left. Luffy spends some time ogling the place, once again face to face with the fact that the Trafalgars were filthy rich.

Law taps his shoulder, bringing him out of his reverie. “Bathroom is down that hall.” He points to the right.

  
“Okay,” Luffy nods and jogs down the specified passage, taking note that Law went down the opposite way.

_ So that’s the way to his room, huh… _

As he enters the restroom and locks the door (honestly, even the bathroom looked like something out of a museum), Luffy sags against it, trying to level his breathing. He was going to be meeting Law every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday now. To do what? Talk? Play games? Watch TV?

More?

Luffy quickly shakes his head from going in  _ that _ direction. He was content just being around the man. He wanted to learn about his likes and dislikes, how he was like in school, how residency is treating him, more about his family, more about his personality, more about  _ him. _

And now he was getting the opportunity to do so.

It makes him terribly happy. 

“Luffy?”

Luffy jumps from the door, heart leaping into his throat. “L-Lami?”

“Yeah!” she pauses. “What’re you doing in the upstairs bathroom?” 

“Law led me up here.” Luffy doesn’t know why he feels like he’s been caught.

Luffy can practically feel her roll her eyes. “This is the bathroom he leads all his friends to when they come over, so maybe he’s finally taken a liking to you.”

Taken a liking to him.

If only Lami knew the power of those words alone.

“Maybe,” Luffy replies weakly.

“Well hurry up and get out of there, let’s get started on schoolwork.”

“Alright!” Luffy turns on the water and splashes his face. “I’ll be out soon!”

A pause. “...I hope you flushed.”

Luffy turns bright red. “I wasn’t even- god, leave me alone, Lami!”

\---

twitter: [misstraffy](https://twitter.com/misstraffy)  
tumblr: [miss-traffy](https://miss-traffy.tumblr.com/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: thanks for reading!!


	6. six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: happy valentines day!! welcome to a special double chapter this week :)

\---

**six**

\---

Law didn’t come out of his room the rest of the time Luffy was there. Luffy has to tell himself that it was fine as he attempted to do his schoolwork.

As though she knew her partner would be a little scatter-brained while working on their project, Lami helped him along some of the rougher parts of the assignment, and together, they managed to get a sizable amount done.

It was dark when Luffy left. Still no sign of Law.

He signed it off as nothing more than Law needing his private time.

\---

_ Thursday _

“You  _ spilled _ it on him?!”

Zoro looks horrified while Sanji bursts into uncontrollable laughter, nearly spilling the drink in his hands.

_ “No you didn’t, _ no you didn’t holy shit.” Sanji wipes at the tears in his eyes as Luffy burns a bright red. “How the hell is that even  _ possible?” _

“I dunno,” Luffy pouts, crossing his arms.

“Did...did he get mad at you?” Zoro ventures, worry plain on his face. “Anyone who did that if he was in school now would’ve been shunned...”

“No!” Luffy disputes, “he was actually...really chill about it. I kinda expected him to blow up or something but...” Luffy lowers his gaze, blowing out a huff of air. “He’s really nice.”

“Trafalgar? Nice?” Sanji makes a gagging sound and rolls his eyes. “That guy is the last person I’d associate with  _ nice.” _

Luffy shakes his head. “You’re one of the people who think he’s cold hearted, right?”

“That’s because he is!”

“No, he’s really nice!”

“That’s only because he likes you!”

Luffy’s eyes widen. “He...does?”

“Luffy,” Zoro groans, and Luffy turns to him with a sheepish smile. “So you’re telling me we spent all that time in the kitchen...that I have to go on this stupid date with the shitty cook...for nothing?”

Sanji shoots him a look. “Sanji!”

“Curly brow.”

_ “You-” _

“No, it wasn’t a waste.” Luffy smiles to himself as he recalls the previous day. “He said I can come over early three times a week to hang out.”   
  
“What?!” Zoro stands up from his seat at the lunch table. “Why didn’t you mention that first? That’s  _ big!” _

“So you get to be an on call maid for the Trafalgars,” Sanji drawls. “Congrats, man.”

Luffy frowns at him. “I’m not a maid.”

Zoro scowls. “He’s not a maid, dude.”

Sanji lifts his shoulders slightly. “Well did he mention what you guys were gonna do?”

Luffy cowers a bit. “Well no but-”

“Doesn’t mean things will go down that route, asshole,” Zoro grits, and Sanji sticks out his tongue at him. Zoro frowns in his direction before turning back to Luffy. “Listen, this is huge. You’ve got his undivided attention now. You can do this, Luffy.”

“I hope,” Luffy blushes, holding a dreamy hand to his cheek. “God, I hope.”

It’s at this moment that his phone dings. “Gimme a min,” Luffy murmurs, digging around for it in his back pockets. He finds it and clicks it on, surprised to see that it’s a text from Lami.

_ Don’t come over today. Law’s friends will be there. _

_ Instead, meet me in study Room T at 4. _

“What is it?” Zoro asks.

Luffy looks up with a strange expression. “It’s Lami. She said Law’s friends will be over, so I shouldn't go over their house.”

Sanji shudders. “Oh god, it’s the Three Musketeers.”

“The who?” Luffy wonders.

Zoro rubs the back of his head. “Three Musketeers. Shachi, Penguin, and Bepo. They always hang around Law. Earned quite the rep for being very...protective? Of him.”

“More like crazy over him,” Sanji snorts. “Seriously, their dedication to the guy is crazy.”

“I wonder what Law’s friends are like!” Luffy hums happily and slurps his drink. “Do you know, Zoro?”

“What? No. I don’t talk to them really. Or at all.”

Sanji nods sagely. “They are a lot more approachable than Law himself, but for some reason, they only choose to hang around him.”

“I’m sure they’re super close,” Luffy sighs, “I’m kind of envious.”

“Don’t be,” Zoro says, “you’ll be closer soon enough.”

“God you have such faith in me,” Luffy grins, biting his lower lip. “You really think I can do it, huh?”

Sanji snorts. “The guy tasted  _ my _ cooking. You’d better have made an impression.”

“Can you not be so egotistical for  _ one minute?”  _ Zoro grits, narrowing his eyes at his partner. “Seriously, it’d do you good.”

“I take pride in my cooking!” Sanji snaps, eyes narrowing. “Just because you don’t have anything to be proud of doesn’t mean I don’t!”

“What did you say?!”

Luffy laughs as the two butt heads, glaring each other down. He smiles to himself as he thinks back on Sanji’s words.

_ He likes you. _

No way he was that lucky. Right?

A phone rings through Sanji and Zoro’s fight, interrupting their bicker. Luffy blinks.

“Oh. It’s mine.”

He grabs his phone and presses on the green button, bringing it up to his ear to listen. 

“Luffy,” Lami’s voice greets over the line.

“Lami!” Luffy looks at Zoro and Sanji with raised brows. “What’s up?”

“Where are you? It’s past four already.”

Luffy glances at his clock, and sure enough, the time is 4:12. “Oh...whoops?”

“I texted you a reminder, did you get that?” she asks tiredly.

“Oh...yeah I got it.” He must’ve read it without looking at the time.

“Great job, Luffy,” Zoro rolls his eyes.

“Well I'll be waiting. Get here quickly, we still have a lot to do with this project.”

“Will do! See ya!”

When the line clicks off, Luffy turns to his friends apologetically. “Sorry guys, I’ve gotta go.”

“No worries,” Sanji waves him off, “Zoro and I gotta continue with our assignment, anyway.”

Zoro only grunts in reply, folding his arms.

Luffy flashes them a grin and stands from his seat. “Alright! I’ll see you guys later?”

“Sure,” Zoro responds with an easy smile, “now hurry. Lami sounded pretty irritated.”

“I will, I will!” Luffy gathers his things and leaves, jogging over to the specified room.

Sanji watches him go with a sigh. “You smile so easily with him.”

“Yeah, well Luffy doesn’t coerce me into dates,” Zoro shoots back.

“I’m not apologizing for that, you know,” Sanji raises a brow.

“Didn’t expect something so humane from you, anyway.” Zoro gets his backpack and shoves all his things into it before shrugging it on.

Sanji watches him do so. “What’re you doing?”

  
“Are we going to study in the middle of the loud cafeteria, dumbass?”

The blonde smiles wide. “You’re right. Let’s go.”

\---

“Have you heard of the Three Musketeers?”

Lami almost chokes on air. “Have I? Luffy, I practically  _ live _ with them!”

It’s been about an hour into their study session, and Luffy was getting bored. Talk was not something he lived long without, and a conversation between them was long overdue. Even if he knew Lami to be pretty studious, even she had to get tired of it from time to time.

It seems as though this was one of those times.

“What do you mean?” Luffy asks, tapping a pen on his forehead.

“Law’s friends are the Musketeers, as the school body calls them, because of how protective and close they are to my brother.” Lami sits up from her position laid out on the couch in the study room. “They come over so freaking often, I always shut my door to my room and I can still hear them!”

“Are they bad?” Luffy’s eyes widen.

“No,” Lami sighs, “just annoying. You know how college boys are.”

“I...guess?” Luffy trails off, unsure.

Lami stares at him outright. “Ah, right. You’re one yourself. Of course you wouldn’t know.”

Luffy shrugs and closes his book. “So! What’re they like?”

“You don’t wanna know,” Lami says seriously. “They’re nothing like my brother. They’re so loud and boisterous and obnoxious--  _ annoying _ is just the umbrella term.”

“Law is friends with people like that?” Luffy wonders aloud.

“Unfortunately,” Lami grumbles. “And they’re over my house. So like I said, you do  _ not _ want to meet them. Chances are that if you do, you’ll dislike them as well.”

Luffy hums and grins. “They sound fun!”

“Of course they do to you.” Lami shakes her head. “Well I warned ya just in case. Now let’s get back to work. I don’t want to stay distracted.”

Luffy wants to protest but Lami sends him a look that shuts him up. Maybe he should focus, anyway. They have a lot to get done. It’s been several days, and they were barely even done with the first part of the project.

Mr. Rayleigh was truly a pain.

\---

twitter: [misstraffy](https://twitter.com/misstraffy)  
tumblr: [miss-traffy](https://miss-traffy.tumblr.com/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: thanks for reading despite it being so short!


	7. seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: thanks for all your reviews!!

\---

**seven**

\---

_ Friday _

Luffy arrives early, as asked of him.

When Zoro drops him off with a wink and a thumbs up, Luffy flushes slightly. He was going to be alone with Law.  _ Again.  _ What were they going to do?

This time, Luffy doesn’t have to try to guess the passcode. Law’s golf cart is already on its way from the front door, rumbling along the concrete pathway. When the gates swing open and he drives through, Law smiles at him, and it’s bright enough to make Luffy want to shield his eyes.

“You’re here,” Law says, beckoning him into the vehicle. 

Luffy nods and puts his stuff in the back before plopping into the seat. “Yup!”

“I’m glad.” Law’s eyes sparkle, and for a second, Luffy’s breath absolutely catches. His eyes were gorgeous.

“Why thank you,” Law supplies with an easy laugh, pushing on the gas pedal and driving back through the gate.

Luffy blushes furiously. “Wha-”

“You do that a lot, don’t you?” Law asks, driving them back to the house. “Speak your mind?”

Luffy curls in on himself. “I don’t mean to.”

“Well don’t stop, it’s adorable.” Law continues driving like he didn’t just tilt Luffy’s whole world.

_ Adorable.  _

Luffy pulls his lips up in a smile, unable to find words to follow  _ that _ up. Law seemed to enjoy the comfortable silence, and once at the house, he breaks it only to ask how Luffy’s day was going.

“Oh, fine,” Luffy responds honestly, shouldering his stuff from the back. “I have a shit ton of stuff to do, stupid teachers giving us loads of homework. It sucks.”

Law chuckles. “I know how that goes. Need any help?”

Personal tutoring from the top student at their college? Sounds like a win if he’s ever heard one. “That’d be awesome! I’m in calc and  _ struggling.” _

“Ah, calculus,” Law shakes his head and holds open the front door for him. Luffy walks through with red staining his cheeks. “A wonderful subject.”

“You’re kidding right?” Luffy frowns. “Math sucks.”

Law’s mouth twitches. “I love math.”

_ “Lies,” _ Luffy gasps. “No one likes math!”

“Guess I’m the exception.” Law starts walking up the stairs and Luffy, naturally, follows. It’s only halfway up that he hears the whooping and hollering. Law makes a face before sighing. 

“I forgot those idiots were here,” he grumbles, running a hand down his face. Law glances back at him, and Luffy looks up in confusion, a question clearly painted on his face. 

“Well, I guess you were bound to meet them either way. Come on.” Law continues up the stairs, long legs taking two at a time. Once they both reach the top landing, the yells and screams have dissolved into laughter. Law walks into the living area, to where three men sit on the sectional, each with a controller in hand.

“Shachi, Peng, Bepo.”

The men all look up in order. The first, a red head with glasses, grins at him. “Yo Law!”

The second, with black hair and eyes, sets down his controller. “Who is that?”

“You made me lose Law!” the one named Bepo wails, throwing his controller on the floor. “Goddamn it!”

Luffy looks at them all with wide eyes. “Uh...”

“This is Luffy,” Law introduces curtly, motioning to him. “Luffy, my friends.”

“The Three Muskeeters,” Luffy murmurs under his breath, setting his things down in a corner. They look more normal than he thought.

“Oh, so this is the famous Luffy huh?” Bepo grins at him.

“You’re right, Law.” Shachi places his head in his palm and makes a show of looking Luffy up and down. It’s a little uncomfortable. “He  _ is _ cute.”

Luffy blinks up at Law at the confession but the man says nothing, eyes narrowing at Shachi. But he’s blushing, ever so slightly. “Another word Shachi and you’re leaving.”

“Aw come on, cut the guy some slack,” Penguin chuckles, “all you do is rave about the boy, why so shy now that he’s here?”

_ “Penguin,” _ Law states dangerously, blush darkening.

“I’m!” Luffy starts, garnering the attention of all the men in the room. “Going to the restroom real fast.”

“Luffy-” Law starts, but Luffy runs away, darting into the nearby restroom, mind going a million miles per hour. When he shuts the door behind him, he catches himself in the reflection of the mirror. His face is red, so incredibly red, and his heart is beating like crazy. 

Law talked about him to his friends.

To be honest, that could be seen as platonic...but raving about him? Describing him as cute?

_ Cute?! _

Luffy puts his hands over his face and squeals a little bit, trying and failing to hold back a grin. 

Maybe it wasn’t so platonic after all. 

He rinses his face with cold water, and it helps to disperse the tinge of pink on his face. Once he’s dry, he slowly opens the door again, taking a deep breath.  _ You can do this Luffy,  _ he thinks,  _ it’s just Law. What could go wrong? _

When he returns back to the living room, Law’s not there.

Great.

“Ah Luffy! You have a nice shit?” Shachi calls out without looking up from the screen.

“I didn’t shit!” Luffy sputters. “What the heck?”

“I was about to say. That would’ve been a real short shit.” Shachi makes a noise and throws his hands up in the air. “Peng goddamn it, how are you so good at these games?!”

Penguin snickers and tosses him a grin. “That’s just because you suck.”

“What’re you standing around there for, Luffy?” Bepo waves him over. “Come join us.”

Luffy looks a little wary, glancing around. “Where’s Law?”

“Went to his room.” Bepo rolls his eyes. “Probably to drool over his Sora collection.”

“Over his what.”

“Don’t mind him!” Shachi laughs, “just join us already! We’re about to start another round.”

Luffy sighs and walks further into the room. Shachi scoots over on the sectional to make room for him, patting the newly formed space. Luffy sits down in it, trying to relax. He was surrounded by Law’s friends. He had to make a good first impression.

“So-” he starts, but is immediately cut off.

“Heh,” Bepo leans forward, “so this is the man who stole our Law’s heart. Who would’ve known.”

“W-what?” Luffy squeaks. “What do you mean-”

“You both are so shy about it,” Penguin sighs, “it’s only a matter of time before things come to a boiling point, you know.”

“I can see Luffy here being shy, but Law?” Shachi tsks with a shake of the head. “He’s normally more forward than this.”

“That just means he’s taking it slow, Shachi,” Penguin cuts in.

“But when has Law ever taken things slow?” Bepo asks.

“That just means that Luffy here means something,” Penguin says.

“Are you sure he’s not just playing with him?”

“Stupid, has anyone ever even come up here before?”

“Ah,” Bepo deflates, “you’re right, Peng.”

“Uh guys.” Luffy points at the screen, far since tuning them out. He couldn’t take what they were saying seriously, because there’s just no way it was true. Right? “All of you have crashed.”

The Musketeers turn to the TV and all scream in disappointment. “Look what you idiots have done!” Shachi wails. “I crashed for the fifth time today!”

“That’s what you get for sucking at Mario Kart,” Penguin snickers.

Luffy can’t help a giggle himself. “You guys are so weird.”

“Hell yeah we are,” Bepo states proudly, “we’re  _ Law’s  _ friends. It’d be weirder if we were ‘normal’.”

“You want to play a round while you wait for Law?” Shachi offers, handing him his controller. “I don’t mind.”

“Do I?!” Luffy takes the object swiftly, grin wide. “Thank you!”

Shachi holds his hands over his chest playfully. “Oh god, he’s even cuter when he smiles.”

Penguin elbows him. “Don’t be weird, man.”

Luffy’s focus hones in on the game before him as another round starts. It’s not long before he’s laughing and joking around with Shachi, Penguin, and Bepo as though he’s known them for most of his life. They’re a fun group to mess around with, especially with Shachi screaming every time someone crashes, Penguin who sabotages the other players, and Bepo calling out the others on their bullshit. It’s immensely fun, and time flies by. Before Luffy knows it, it’s a quarter to six, and Lami is back home.

“There you are!” she pouts, hands on her hips as she enters the upper living room. “Since when did you get all buddy-buddy with these fools?”

“Lami! Long time no see!” Shachi calls out.

The girl physically recoils. “Fortunately. Luffy. Let’s go.”

“Aw,” Luffy groans, eyes not leaving the TV, “but I was winning!”

“No buts. Let’s get started.” Lami looks around. “Where’s my brother? I don’t see him anywhere.”

That seems to snap Luffy out of his trance. True, he...hasn’t seen Law. Not since what happened earlier. “I have no idea.”

Lami frowns and stalks off in the direction of Law’s room.

“Kind of an ice queen isn’t she?” Shachi whispers to Luffy, and Luffy nods sagely. 

“Sometimes,” he responds. He jumps when Lami suddenly pops her head back in the room. 

“And you’d better be downstairs by the time I get back or I’m kicking your ass.”

“Yes ma’am!” Luffy stands up straight and salutes. Lami huffs and disappears again to the tune of the Musketeers’ laughter. 

“Oh man, that was golden,” Bepo says.

“You should’ve seen your face,” Penguin chuckles, to which Luffy scowls at all of them.

“Traitors,” he grumbles, walking over to his forgotten bags on the floor and tossing them on his back. 

“None of us want to deal with her,” Bepo shrugs, “good luck.”

Luffy sighs. “Thanks I guess.”

\---

“Where was Law?” Luffy asks from the cleft of his schoolbook.

Lami raises a brow. “You want to know this why?”

“Curiosity.”

“Study your work, Luffy.”

“Aw, please?” Luffy rolls onto his back on the floor. “I just wanna know.”

Lami narrows her eyes at him from over the rim of her bag, then sighs out of defeat. “He was in his room. Again, why?”

So he retreated into his room, just like how Luffy retreated into the bathroom. It seems as though they were both running from something, but from what, Luffy wasn’t sure. “No reason.”

“Luffy,” Lami begins, “I’m not stupid.”

“W-what do you mean?” he asks, whistling, looking off to the side.

“You like my brother.”

“I...” Luffy bites his lip and closes his eyes, feeling his cheeks light up with a blush. “Maybe...”

“God, you’re the most obvious person I’ve ever met.” Lami slams her book shut and faces him. “And Law’s even worse.”

“What do you mean he’s worse?” Luffy questions, and Lami looks at him like he’s stupid. Maybe because he is. Just a little.

“He doesn’t...know how to express certain feelings.” Lami mentions casually.

Luffy frowns. “Certain feelings?”

“That’s all I’m gonna say on that.”

_ “Lami!” _

“What?” she says hotly, “if you can’t figure it out from that, then maybe you shouldn’t get too involved with my brother.”

“Ouch,” Luffy groans, rubbing his eyes. “I just like him alright? I don’t know what to do.”

“Are you coming to his  _ sister _ for help?”

“N-no...”

Lami pinches the bridge of her nose. “I have no idea, god. Pick up lines? I don’t know what you kids do nowadays.”

Luffy tilts his head. “Aren’t we the same age?”

“Whatever.” Lami rolls her eyes. “Coming to me about picking up my  _ brother _ while we’re supposed to be studying is really fucking weird.”

“Weren’t you the one who brought it up-”

“Doesn’t matter!” Lami shushes him. “Let’s just study, alright?”

“Alright…” Luffy trails off, reopening his notes. But of course, his mind is a million miles away.

_ Pick-up lines, huh?  _ Luffy smiles to himself.  _ I bet Sanji might know some good ones… _

\---

twitter: [misstraffy](https://twitter.com/misstraffy)  
tumblr: [miss-traffy](https://miss-traffy.tumblr.com/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: thanks for reading!!


	8. eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: im so sorry i didn’t update yesterday! life happened. :(( hope u enjoy the chapter!

\---

**eight**

\---

“See you tomorrow Luffy!” Lami calls out.

“See you tomorrow!” Luffy returns, a big smile on his face. They only got about a third of the entire assignment done, but progress was progress. Shachi, Penguin, and Bepo poked in sometime during their study session to announce that they were leaving, and Luffy bid them goodbye. He exchanged numbers with all of them, promising to keep in touch.

The action reminded him of something.

Just as Luffy is about to walk out of the front door of their home, about to leave, he sees Law walking on the landing above him. He nearly trips in his haste to turn back around. “L-Law?”

Law’s attention is snapped down to Luffy, and his eyes widen. “Luffy, you’re still here?”

Luffy smiles up at him. “Law, Law! Where have you been?”

The man sighs and walks down the stairs begrudgingly. “Away.”

  
“Why? Shachi and Penguin and Bepo were waiting for you! They were all so nice!”

“Those bastards, running their stupid mouths,” Law grumbles, scratching his head as he walks down the stairs. “Just ignore them.”

Luffy runs forward and hooks an arm around Law’s as he lands. “You missed out on all the fun! You should come next time!”

Law looks at him for a moment then looks away, blushing. “Sure...”

“Oh god, I’m gonna puke,” Lami gags, holding a hand up to her throat. “Please flirt elsewhere.”

“I am  _ not _ flirting!” Law seethes, making a face.

“We’re flirting?” Luffy questions. He looks at Law. “Are we flirting?”

_ “No  _ we’re  _ not!” _

“I can’t bear seeing this any longer.” Lami pushes them both out of the door. “You guys continue that outside. Law, drive him to the gate.”

Law turns to his younger sister. “But-”

“No buts!” Lami frowns as she eases them out of the door. “And don’t come back until you’re done!” And with that, she slams the door, effectively leaving them in the darkness.

Law pulls out his phone and puts on his flashlight, sighing. “She’s so mean when she chooses to be.”

Luffy laughs, and puts on his own flashlight. “That’s just Lami being Lami!”

Law chuckles lowly and the sound is a shiver going over Luffy’s body. “True enough. Now come, I’d hate to have you catch a cold because of me.”

Luffy nods and scurries along to his golf cart, bristling softly at the harsh wind. He shivers in the cold, arms drawn around his torso. Suddenly, a warmth encompasses him, and Luffy has to contain his shock when he sees a jacket placed around his shoulders. He stares up at Law, who isn’t looking at him.

“I-”

“Just bring it back when you come on Monday, okay?” Law’s voice is soft, breathy. Luffy smiles to himself and nestles further into the jacket, inhaling deeply. It smells clean, and faintly like a hospital.

“Okay.”

Luffy enters the golf cart at the same time Law does. They look at each other for a moment before each looking away, air unusually awkward between them. Maybe it was because of what Shachi and the others said before. Or maybe it’s because of what Lami said, that they were flirting. 

Or maybe it’s because they both have something to say to the other, but are too shy to say it.

Law starts the engine silently and Luffy wraps himself further into Law’s jacket, chasing after the warmth it provided. It’s not long before they’re at the gate, and Luffy’s jumping out of the vehicle to get his stuff.

All in silence.

Luffy can’t do this much longer, so he breaks it.

“Law.”

Law hums. “Yeah?”

Luffy thinks,  _ fuck it.  _ “Can I have your number?”

Luffy doesn’t see it, but Law heats rapidly at that. “Oh uh. Sure. Of course. For tutoring, right?”

“Right,” Luffy agrees quickly, trying and failing to hide a blush himself.  _ “...Tutoring.” _

Luffy brings out his phone and Law inputs his number. Then Luffy gives Law a call, and with that, they have each other’s contact information. 

“You’re not one to beat around the bush are you, Luffy?” Law chuckles as he pockets his phone once again.

“I’ve always been a go-getter kind of person.” Luffy rubs the back of his neck, “I don’t really think before I say or do things.” He laughs lightly then, and Law can’t help but shake his head.

Law comes forward and ruffles the hair on his head. “I can tell. It’s adorable.”

There’s that word again. Adorable.

Luffy just might burst.

“See you Monday?” Law asks as Zoro pulls up, car headlights shining at his back.

“Yeah,” Luffy waves him goodbye, feeling light, “see ya!”

Luffy climbs into Zoro’s car, and the man makes a knowing sound through his nose. Luffy looks at him defensively. “What?”

“Nothing,” he clips, brows raising, “it’s just...add a kiss and you’d think you guys were going out.”

“What-” Luffy shrinks away from him, “why do you say that?”

“Just a feeling,” Zoro smiles, pulling out of the driveway leading up to the gate. “That’s all.”

\---

“Wait, so you’re telling me you want to try pickup lines?”

“Do they work?” Luffy asks, eyes sparkling. “Seriously, do they?”

Sanji points to Luffy and narrows his eyes at Zoro. “What have you done to him?”

“Nothing, I swear!” Zoro shoots back hotly, “he sprung this on me last night, too.”

It’s Saturday evening, at Zoro’s place, and the three are sprawled on his couch. Sanji and Zoro had just come back from their date, Zoro grumbling all the while, but surprisingly in a good mood. Sanji looked to be on cloud nine the entire time. Luffy guesses it went well for them. He’s glad. Doesn’t stop him from coming over to talk about his love life, though. He didn’t really have that sense for letting other people have their alone time like others had. When he wanted to talk, he talked. And this time was no exception.

“Your nickname in school is the ‘Love Prince’ isn’t it?” Luffy asks, and Zoro nearly chokes on his laughter.

“Not funny,” Sanji scowls at him as Zoro howls into a fit of laughs. He turns to Luffy. “I don’t get called that anymore.”

“Yes he does,” Zoro manages through his laughter, “it’s because he flirts with every girl in the damn school and still gets rejected by all of them.”

Sanji groans. “Not all of them!”

“The elderly don’t count, dumbass.”

“Why you-”

“So you know some good pick up lines then, Sanji?” Luffy wonders, grin so wide it almost seemed to radiate light.

Sanji sighs and draws his eyebrows up together. “You really want some pointers on this? Pickup lines can either work well or not at all.”

“Yes!” Luffy slams his hands on the table before him. “Please, Love Prince!”

Zoro snickers. “That never gets old.”

“You’re a piece of shit, man,” Sanji shoots at him, but Zoro only shrugs halfheartedly. He turns back to Luffy. “Fine. I’ll give you some good ones.”

“The fact that you have some on hand is telling enough,” Zoro deadpans.

“Fuck you,” Sanji flips him off, and Zoro only raises his eyebrows at that, not responding. The blonde frowns at him before returning to Luffy’s attention.

“Alright, try these on him. And if they don’t work, well, maybe you just aren’t charming enough.”

Luffy lifts his arm and pats his bicep. “He’s called me adorable.  _ Twice. _ I’m sure I can do it!”

“Luffy that’s because you  _ are _ adorable,” Sanji rolls his eyes. “Anyone who says otherwise would just be lying.”

“Thanks Sanji, but I like Law, not you.”

The blonde sputters as Zoro bursts into laughter again. “That wasn’t- god, if you would just think straight for one minute-”

Luffy tilts his head, a devilish grin on his expression. “But I’m not straight?”

Sanji gives up, throwing his arms up into the air. “That’s it. I’m wringing your neck.”

Luffy puts his hands around his throat protectively. “No! I need to tell Law my pickup lines first!”   
  
“Are you saying it’s alright for him to wring it afterwards?” Zoro chuckles, and Luffy glares at him.

“No!”

“Well, whatever,” Sanji says flippantly, “I’ll just give you my best ones and wish you luck. You obviously need it at this rate.”

“Thank you thank you thank you!” Luffy cheers, but Sanji only shakes his head.

“Don’t blame me for what happens.”

\---

_ Sunday _

In the evening, he discovers he has a text from Law.

_ How was your weekend? _

Simple, sweet, to the point. Luffy bites back a smile as he punches out a reply.

_ cool. i hung out with my friends. hbu? _

The reply is instant.

_ A little stressful. Trying to learn in the midst of an emergency in the OR usually is. _

_ that sounds rough _

_ It is. Usually my senior would take the shift but I had to because of scheduling. _

_ Just my luck. _

_ but i’m sure you did well. you’re so smart, there’s no way you didn’t do amazing. _

_ Thanks Luffy. That means a lot. _

Luffy can practically see the smile on the other man’s face. It makes him stupidly happy.

_ no problemo!! i cant even imagine how hard that is but you do it everyday. _

_ you must be tired. _

_ I’m exhausted. But it’s alright, I love it regardless. _

_ maybe you should drink some coffee sometime? _

_ Maybe WE should drink some coffee sometime. _

_ what? no i hate coffee. _

_ Really? Then what do you like to eat? _

_ Everything but coffee. _

_ Alright, so...how about some _

_ breakfast at Baratie? _

This is not a date. This is not a date. This is not a date.

Right?

_ as long as i’m getting food i don’t care _

_ where it is _

_ Figured. When do you wanna go? _

_ Wednesday? _

_ Wednesday it is. _

\---

twitter: [misstraffy](https://twitter.com/misstraffy)  
tumblr: [miss-traffy](https://miss-traffy.tumblr.com/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: thanks for reading!!
> 
> P.S. Law: ok i have his number strictly for tutoring  
> Also Law: hey wanna grab food sometime?  
> Just thought that was hilarious LOL.


	9. nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: welcome to number 9!!

\---

**nine**

\---

_ Monday _

Luffy finds himself a little nervous.

“What’re you thinking about?” Law asks as he drives him to the front door as per usual. 

_ The pickup lines Sanji told me. Hopefully I remember them. Hopefully they work. _

“N-nothing,” Luffy stammers, looking off to the side. Thank goodness he didn’t actually say that aloud this time.

Law hums and parks the cart by the door. “You sure?”

“Yeah.” Hell no he’s not sure. But he’s gonna damn well try.

Law nods and juts with his head. “Ok. Let’s go inside.”

Luffy grabs his things and makes his way to the front door. Law has yet to say anything about their little meetup on Wednesday, so Luffy assumed it’s not a date. It’s too good to be true to be a date. So hopefully these pickup lines can turn it into a date, make Law more known of his feelings. 

The only issue is how Law would respond.

“Let’s go upstairs to study,” Law says, already starting to go up the stairs, “I’m not the biggest fan of studying downstairs like my sister.”

“Alright,” Luffy agrees easily, following him up the stairs. Okay, he had three pickup lines on hand. He could do this.

Here goes nothing.

“Law.”

“Yeah?” He asks, not stopping.

“Something’s wrong with my eyes, because I can’t take them off you.”

Law stops his ascent and smiles softly, winking down at him. “Then something must be wrong with mine too.”

Law quickly returns to going up the stairs, as though he didn’t just tilt Luffy’s whole worldview. Luffy blinks stupidly for a few seconds, then sputters, face going red. Oh god, what just...what just happened?

Did Law just  _ flirt back _ at him?

“What’re you waiting for, Luffy?” Law waves him up the stairs, “come on.”

Luffy shakes the shock out of his system and follows Law up the stairs, clutching his bag to his back. His heart beat wildly against his ribcage, roars in his ears. He wonders what Law was thinking now, if he was thinking Luffy was trying to flirt with him. If he succeeded or not. Did he? 

His nerves fray as he makes it to the landing and into the living room where Shachi, Penguin, and Bepo once resided. Law plops down on the couch and pats the space next to him, signaling for Luffy to follow.

“What subject do you need help with?” Law asks as Luffy sets his stuff down, sitting down next to him.

_ God, he smells nice.  _ “Uh, biology,” Luffy answers, to which Law smiles wide. 

“Perfect, that’s just my realm.”

Luffy brings out his book and flips to the correct page, pointing out a passage that didn’t quite make sense to him. “It's this part about digestion...”

“Sure,” Law supplies, easing forward to read. Luffy can barely focus on anything Law says after that, he’s so enraptured by the man’s side profile.  _ Law really is pretty, _ he thinks almost dreamily, staring at his sideburns, his earrings, his sharp jaw. 

“Take a picture, it’ll last longer,” Law says offhandedly, cocky smirk dancing on his lips.

“My bad!” Luffy squeaks, turning his attention back to the book. 

Law chuckles and slides golden eyes over to him. “You’re doing an awful lot of staring and not a lot of studying.”

“I’m distracted,” Luffy says honestly, and without thinking. His face heats immediately once he realizes the meaning behind the words. Law raises a humorous eyebrow.

“Distracted, huh?” Law hums and closes the book not even a few minutes after opening it. “That’s a shame. We need your mind on school.”

“Y-yeah,” Luffy murmurs, licking his lips. Law’s eyes follow the movement, lips twitching. “School. Studying. Right.”

Law makes a questioning noise. “Or did you have something else in mind?”

_ Oh god, that’s definitely flirting. _ “Maybe,” Luffy says, and Law’s eyes absolutely  _ sparkle. _

“Tell me what’s on your mind.”

Luffy bites his lower lip and answers honestly. “You.”

“Me?” Law asks, teasing, “how exactly?”

“Because you’ve been running through it all day.” Luffy grabs the cushions under him to steady himself, preparing for what Law could possibly say to his second pick up line. 

“Then that makes two of us,” Law smiles softly. 

Oh god.

“You’re blushing so hard,” Law chuckles, grin widening. “How do you go through school like this?”

“How about you? Don’t you blush when people compliment you?” Luffy asks.

Law shrugs. “Not really. People back in school just didn’t appeal to me.”

Luffy goes out on a limb. “So...do  _ I _ appeal to you?”

Law’s brows raise ever so slightly. “If I were to say yes?”

Luffy swallows thickly, heart racing. “Then I think I'm the luckiest guy in the world.”

Law laughs, a magical sound, and leans forward towards Luffy. Luffy lets him into his personal space, looking up at him with big eyes, breath failing him. 

“You’re killing me here,” Law whispers.

  
“And you’re taking my breath away.” There’s his third line. Well, half of it. He’s surprised he hasn’t forgotten them all.

“I know CPR.”

“That’s because you’re a doctor.”

Law laughs again, forehead almost touching his own. “That I am.”

“What else do you know about the human body?” Luffy whispers as Law snakes a hand around his waist, pulling him close on the couch.

“I know that if you touch here to here-” Law puts a finger on Luffy’s lips, then presses them to his own, “-you’ll feel amazing.”

“Hmm,” Luffy hums, shuffling close enough for their noses to be touching. “Care to demonstrate?”

“Allow me.” Law lifts his chin the little distance needed to press their lips together, smooth lips gliding across Luffy’s softly. Luffy ignores the fact that he just flirted effortlessly with Law to focus on the fact that they were kissing.  _ Kissing.  _ Luffy slips his eyes close to get lost in the feel of it all, warmth spreading from his head to his toes. Law holds his jaw gently, thumb caressing his cheek.

_ “Hmh,”  _ Luffy moans into the kiss, pressing further against Law. He tilts his head, slotting his mouth against Law’s, desperate to taste him more. Though there was no tongue involved, the chastise kiss ignited a hunger within him. Luffy brings his hands around Law’s neck, up to his hair. He’s rewarded by a groan as he tugs on the soft strands, eyelids fluttering, body shivering. 

It’s Luffy that comes up for air first, pulling in copious amounts of oxygen. “Holy shit,” he breathes. “You’re right, I do feel amazing.”

“You should always listen to your doctor.” Law licks his lips, smiling. “God, I’ve been wanting to do that for ages.”

That gets Luffy blushing all the way up to his ears. “Really?”

“You have no idea,” Law murmurs, running a hand down along the side of Luffy’s face. He leaves a trail of fire in his wake, minute sparks just ready to blow. “...The things you do to me.”

“Same here,” Luffy admits sheepishly, heart racing. He never knew he would get this far. It leaves him kind of speechless. “You’re just so…” Luffy struggles to find the words, face scrunching up. “Nice and, and  _ cool _ and-”

Law places a finger over his lips. “I get what you’re trying to say.”

“Really?” Luffy wonders, hopeful. 

“Yes. Perhaps there’s a... _ better _ way to show me?” 

Luffy grins wide and flings himself over Law, wrapping his hands around his neck and slamming their lips together. Law hums delightfully as Luffy plunges his tongue into his mouth, sucking and licking deeply without abandon. Law meets the wild kiss fully, tongue reaching out to lash at his lips, his teeth, his own tongue. 

Luffy groans as he’s shifted into Law’s lap, thighs hugging his hips. Law runs his hands up and down the knobs of his spine, kissing him like he was the last man on earth. Luffy’s head goes dizzy from the force of it all, molten heat flowing throughout his body. Through his shirt he feels Law’s heart beating hard and fast, and it’s so reassuring that he’s not the only one who feels this way, so swept up in emotions. It makes Luffy push him further into the cushions, practically smothering Law with his mouth and tongue, and Law makes an approving sound because of it.

It’s the older that breaks the kiss first, hair disheveled, pupils blown. He looks at Luffy with this newfound respect, and it makes Luffy blush despite it all.

_ “Damn _ you can kiss,” Law mutters admiringly, hands finding Luffy’s hips, thumbs rubbing on the jutting bone. “Almost gave me a run for my money.”

Luffy giggles and leans down, hugging Law. “I can’t help it. I’ve wanted to do that for a long time, too.”

Law chuckles and rubs his back affectionately. “You’re so cute.”

Luffy feels his cheeks heat and he buries his head into the crook of Law’s shoulder. “Thank you.”

“What’re you thanking me for?” Law kisses the side of his head, near his temple. “I only spoke the truth.”

Luffy feels light and airy, and he’s pretty sure this is what cloud nine feels like. He slumps against Law, chin on shoulder, and stays there as Law works gentle patterns on his back, from his shoulder blades to his lower back. It’s so relaxing he doesn’t even realize that they’re being watched.

“Oh god, I think I’m gonna hurl.” 

Luffy looks up lazily, then breaks out into a grin. “Lami! Long time no see! How was your weekend?”

“Don’t  _ how-was-your-weekend  _ me!” she makes a face as she looks at them. “Why the hell do I have to come back and see  _ that?” _

Law looks over at her, slightly embarrassed. “Lami-”

“And  _ you!”  _ Lami points a shrewd finger in his direction. “You keep your hands  _ off _ my partner, got it?”

Luffy frowns. “But we were only kissing!”

Lami slams her hands over her ears. “I don’t wanna hear it!”

Luffy deflates and slides off of Law’s lap, looking dejected. Law ruffles his hair and smiles softly, bending down to whisper in his ear. 

“We can always continue later,” he murmurs, and that makes Luffy brighten, flushing a deep shade of red.

“I don’t like the look on his face.” Lami frowns. “Oh god, I  _ really _ don’t like the look on his face. Law, what did you tell him?” Lami pauses. “Better yet, I really don’t want to know.”

Law chuckles and juts his chin towards his sister. “Go on. I don’t want to keep you more than I already have.”

“Aw,” Luffy pouts, “but I-”

“I don’t care.” Lami comes over and tugs on his arm. “And another thing! If you guys are going out, no PDA in front of me. Got it?”

_ “...Are _ we going out?” Luffy wonders, looking at Law a little helplessly.

“We do have that date on Wednesday,” Law reminds him, “or did you forget?”

Oh. So that  _ is _ a date. 

Luffy bites his bottom lip on a big smile. “I didn’t forget.”

_ “La-ter!”  _ Lami stresses as she drags Luffy from the room, looking disgusted.

“Good!” Law calls out after him, “because I can’t wait for it!”

Lami gags. “Shut up oh my  _ god!” _

Luffy’s laughter tinkles throughout the house as she tugs him downstairs, ready to work on their project.

\---

twitter: [misstraffy](https://twitter.com/misstraffy)  
tumblr: [miss-traffy](https://miss-traffy.tumblr.com/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I wrote this suuuuuper last minute, so I’m sorry if things seem strange or out of place. I actually planned for them to have their first kiss a little later, but oh well. lol. 


	10. ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: welcome to the next chapter!

\---

**ten**

\---

_ Tuesday _

Luffy spent all day practically floating through his classes. He can’t stop replaying the scene with Law in his mind. Every time he thinks of Law’s lips on his he just gets all tingly, his cheeks start to red, and he smiles like a fool. He just can’t help it-- he was so helplessly attracted to Law. And that Law felt the same way too is almost like a dream come true. He can’t wait to see him again, press his lips against his, bring his arms around his shoulders--

“The semester is coming to a close faster than we think it is,” Mr. Rayleigh says at the front of the class, snapping Luffy out of his thoughts. “So I’m sorry to have to do this, but I’m moving the due date for the project up.”

Luffy freezes. What?

Groans and shocked cries of disapproval waft through the crowd of students, and the teacher sighs, shaking his head. “I didn’t want to do this either, but we have no choice. You all should have been working on it, anyway.”

Luffy’s eyes slide over to Lami’s across the room. She looks nervous, almost anxious, and it makes something in Luffy’s heart sink. If she was worried, and she was the smartest kid in the class, then how the hell would Luffy do? 

“I know I’m being unfair,” the professor admits, “but like I said, we’re running out of time. So I’ll give you an extra credit assignment for extra points.”

“You’re giving us even more work to do?” a student calls out from behind Luffy, and people in the surrounding area snicker. “What the heck, Rayleigh?”

Mr. Rayleigh laughs at the front of the classroom. “Well, if you don’t want the points that’s perfectly fine with me.”

The student grumbles and returns to his seat, unable to find a response to that. Luffy returns his attention to the front of the room, where Mr. Rayleigh has pulled up a powerpoint slide on the large projector screen with details of the project. The previous due date was cancelled out, and a new date, two weeks earlier, was listed out in red.

  
Luffy does the mental math. It was due in ten days.

_ Shit. _

“Interview an alumni and include the footage in your project.” Mr. Rayleigh clicks to the next slide and it shows bulleted points outlining the criteria for the extra credit. “Get their opinion on a critical point of the project that you think is important. They have already done this, so it should be easy for them.”

“That’s so much work though!” someone cries out. “How the hell are we supposed to find an alumni in ten days?”

Mr. Rayleigh only smiles at them. “I am aware. That’s why the extra credit will be worth a letter’s grade in weight. In other words, you could fail, but if you did the extra credit, you’d still end up with a D.”

The entire class roars at that, some even standing out of their seats to applaud their thanks. Beside him Zoro snorts, chin in hand, staring out over the sea of students. 

  
“That’s...not an easy extra credit assignment,” he grumbles, “I’m not particularly close with any alumni, either.”

“I can’t think of any, either,” Luffy hums, rubbing his temples. “Alumni...alumni…”

It’s like a lightbulb goes off in his head. “Law! I could ask Law!”

“Lucky you,” Zoro rolls his eyes. “Not everyone has a Law.”

Luffy feels himself smiling at the prospect. That’s just more time he gets to spend learning more about him. He can’t wait. 

“That’ll be all for class!” Mr. Rayleigh clicks off the screen and turns to them with his hands on his hips. “I look forward to seeing your enhanced projects next Friday!”

The class dismisses, and the students begin to file out slowly, grumblings and complaints arising from the crowd. Luffy shoulders his backpack and begins to follow Zoro up the stairs, who curses under his breath at the new due date. Luffy is about to walk out of the room when a slender hand curls around his bicep, tugging him back. He turns with surprise to see Lami holding him, looking like she wanted to strangle something. 

“We need to talk,” she hisses.

Lami leads him out of the classroom and into a far corner of the hallway, away from the rush of the other students. Zoro watches him go with a brow raised, but Luffy smiles at him. “Go on without me! I’ll be right there!” Zoro only huffs before waving him off, continuing down the hallway alone.

Once out of earshot, Lami turns to him with fire in her eyes.

“We’re gonna have to pick up the pace, Luffy,” she seethes, eyes narrowing. “We’ve been taking our sweet time but now? Things have changed.”

Luffy nods, following. “Yeah, I-”

“So that means you’re staying over more often.”

Luffy blinks. “C-Come again?”

“Do you live with anyone?” she questions.

“Well I mean, only my older brothers but-”

“Would they mind if you were gone for a few days?”

_ “Days?” _ Luffy sputters. “Why would I need to be gone for a few days?”

Lami looks at him like he’s lost it. “Because you’d be sleeping over, that’s why.”

Luffy stares.

“Oh, and don’t get your hopes up. You’d be sleeping in the spare bedroom.”

Luffy blushes up to his ears. “I wasn’t thinking of sleeping anywhere else!”

“Sure you weren’t,” Lami scoffs, rolling her eyes. “Anyway, like I said. We’re on a crunch for time. If your family wouldn’t mind it, I’d want you to spend some nights over our place.”

Luffy weighs his options in his mind. Ace and Sabo were pretty protective of him...they’d want to meet whoever he was staying over with. And if he and Law were to truly start dating, they’d want to meet him, too. Luffy shivers at  _ that _ interaction-- it couldn’t go anything but well. But at this point, he had no choice.

“I’ll talk to my brothers and let them know,” he relents with a sigh, and Lami claps her hands together, smiling.

“Perfect! I’ll make sure to let Law know too. Do you have any more classes for the day?”

Luffy thinks for a moment. “Uh, no.”

“Great, neither do I.” She tugs on his arm. “Let’s head to my house and start early today, yeah?”

Luffy isn’t given a choice as he’s practically dragged along the hallway, feet stumbling after Lami. Confronting Law about their new situation would be an awkward conversation, but not nearly as much as the one between his siblings would be. Luffy grimaces at that, silently praying Sabo wouldn’t rip Law a new one when they met. But he didn’t have to worry about that for now. Now, he had to overcome the first obstacle when it came to their assignment being moved up two whole weeks-- the project itself.

\---

“Sounds like something Rayleigh would do,” Law chuckles after Lami explains their plight.

“It’s just not  _ fair!” _ she groans, sitting back on her couch. “Ten more days to complete over three weeks’ worth of assignments is ridiculous!”

“But you’re the smartest person in the class, you can do it,” Luffy offers softly, and Lami glares at him.

“Yeah, if I were alone! I have  _ you!” _

Luffy recoils, hand over his heart. “Ouch.”

Lami sighs and stands up. “Ugh, whatever. I’m getting a glass of water to cool off. I’ll be right back.”

She leaves the living room for the joint kitchen, rummaging around for a cup. Law’s attention is then put on Luffy.

“How are you feeling about all this, Luffy?” he asks, shifting on his part of the couch.

“I’m not that worried! I know we can do it,” Luffy grins, “I have Lami, after all!”

From the kitchen, Lami snorts. “Of course  _ you’re _ fine with it.”

He deflates slightly. “Though I’m kind of on the fence about staying over, to be honest. I’m not sure how my brothers will take it.”

“You have brothers?” Law questions, curious. “I didn’t know that.”

“Yeah, they’re...very protective of me,” he admits with a little chuckle, rubbing the back of his neck.

Law hums and leans back, looking up to the ceiling. “I’d love to meet them one day.”

“Oh, trust me, you don’t want to,” Luffy says seriously, making a face. “Especially Sabo. He’s a little...much.”

Law chuckles and reaches over, ruffling Luffy’s hair under a gentle palm. Luffy has to refrain from purring under his ministrations. “I’m sure they’re not so bad.”

“I’m right here, you know,” Lami deadpans, glaring at the two of them. “What did I say about PDA?”

Law removes his hand with a laugh. “I’m innocent, Lami.”

“No you aren’t, don’t lie.” She narrows her eyes as she returns back into the living room.

Something dark flints in Law’s eyes, and he turns to Luffy and winks. “You’ve got me.” Luffy’s eyes widen, and he looks away, blushing.

Lami sighs and plops back down on the couch. “We’ve only got ten days to do this project now, so Luffy is going to be staying over some nights so we can finish on time. Is that okay?”

“That’s fine, but...you shouldn’t be asking me, you should be asking Dad,” Law responds. 

“He’s always at the hospital,” Lami counters, “and you’re always here in the evenings.”

“Still best to let him know,” Law says. He turns to Luffy with a lopsided smile. “I’m sure he wouldn’t mind Luffy staying over.”

“Ugh, fine,” Lami gives up, throwing her hands up in the air. “Give me a minute to call him.”

As Lami turns away from them, headed to a secluded part of the house to talk, Law leans over and kisses Luffy fully on the mouth. Luffy smiles wide and returns the kiss, pressing soft lips against Law’s, eyes closing. Law brings a hand to cup his jaw and tilt his head, licking sensually into his mouth. Luffy feels himself heating from a single kiss alone, shivers going up and down his spine, lava pooling in his stomach.

But then the kiss is over, and Law runs a thumb over his bottom lip. “Couldn’t help myself,” he murmurs. His lids lower as he looks at Luffy, and the look does something to Luffy’s head, turning all coherent thoughts to mush. “Law-”

“Dad says it’s okay.” Lami walks back into the room, clicking off her phone. Law and Luffy separate just in time for her to look up, and she glances between the two of them quizzically. “Um...did I miss something?”

“Perfect!” Law grins, ignoring her question and standing. “Luffy, I’ll show you to the extra guest rooms upstairs.”

Butterflies from their kiss erupt in Luffy’s stomach, and he follows Law’s lead towards the stairs. “O-Okay. I’ll just give my brothers a call.”

Law’s about to say something in response when the front door opens. Luffy’s attention is drawn to the front door of the home, where the sunlight silhouettes a person entering the premises. He sees Law’s eyes narrow before widening in recognition. “...You’re back?”

The person walks forward and sighs once fully in the home. When they close the door, Luffy realizes with a start that they had luggage trailing behind them, and a wide hat atop their head. Did they just come back from some vacation?

Lami comes up behind him and gasps, hands over her mouth. Her eyes begin to tear up, and her breath hitches. “Mom?”

Luffy’s eyes go wide.  _ “Mom?” _

The mother grins at her children. “Finally back from my business meetings overseas. How are you all?”

Lami runs forward and flings her arms around her, burying her face into her chest. “Mom I’ve missed you!”

“I’ve missed you too, sweetie,” Mom says softly, raking her fingers through her daughter’s hair. She looks up to Law. “How have you been, dear?”

“Good,” Law replies, still in shock. “I didn’t think you’d be home so soon.”

“I was just lucky, that’s all.” Mom lets go of Lami and walks towards Law, opening her arms wide. Law sinks into his mother’s embrace, and Luffy would be a liar if he said that wasn’t the cutest thing ever.

It’s only after the hug that his mother realizes Luffy’s presence. “And who might this cutie be?”

“My partner for a school project,” Lami says.

“My name is Monkey D Luffy!” Luffy states proudly. “And I like Law!”

“Do you now?” the mother chuckles, eyes sparkling. “Thank you for putting up with my son.”

Luffy salutes as Law facepalms, shaking his head. “Luffy, what am I going to do with you?”

Luffy giggles and snakes an arm around Law’s bicep, nuzzling into his warmth. “What? It’s not a lie.”

Law’s lips curl into a smile at the same time he shakes his head. “God, you’re such an idiot.”

The mother’s brows raise curiously at that, but she doesn’t comment. Instead, she makes her way into the living room, where they were all sitting previously.

“Luffy’s gonna start staying overnight for our project, is that okay?” Lami asks.

“Of course, I don’t mind at all,” Mom supplies instantly. “He can stay in the extra bedroom.”

“That’s what I thought,” Law says after peeling Luffy off him.

Mom gives them a thumbs up. “Great! Now that that's settled, I’ll make us all dinner so you kids can focus on studying.”

Law turns to her, frowning. “But you just got back from work. I can-”

“Don’t worry, I’ll be fine.” She waves him off. “I’m sure you have better things to do. Now go on! Shoo!”

Lami tugs on his arm. “Let’s start Luffy.”

Luffy lets himself get led away back to the couch, where Lami opens up a book and begins to work. Luffy brings out his book before pausing. “Wait, am I staying over tonight?”

Lami thinks for a bit. “Nah, not tonight. Make sure it’s okay with your family first.”

“Ah ok, I see.”

Law soon leaves them to their own devices, retreating upstairs. Luffy watches him go out the corner of his eye, already missing him. But Lami has him engrossed in his work, so he’s not given much brain space to think about Law. 

The time passes quickly as they study, and Luffy starts to feel at ease the more they get accomplished. It makes the ten day deadline not seem as daunting. Although they were nowhere near the finish line, they were still getting a significant amount completed.

It’s about an hour and a half later when Lami’s mom pokes her head in the living room, where they were studying. “Dinner’s ready!”

Luffy jumps up from his studies immediately. “Heck yes!”

Lami sighs and closes her book. “And he was just starting to quiet down, too.”

The kitchen table is filled with a plethora of different dishes. Various plates of meats, potatoes, vegetables, salads, and breads line the table, and Luffy has to hold his stomach to keep it from rumbling at the sight of it all.

Lami takes a seat at the table, and Luffy takes up a seat next to her. Lami narrows her eyes at him but Luffy only grins wide. Mom shakes her head at them and walks around the table to the stairs, bringing a hand to her mouth to yell.

“Law! Dinner’s ready!”

There’s movement upstairs, and soon, Law is trudging back down the stairs. Mom beckons him towards the dinner table. “Take a seat, darling.”

Law situates himself on the other side of Luffy, and the two share a loving look, one that doesn’t go unnoticed by Law’s mother. She only smiles softly.

“Now-” she begins, but she’s interrupted by the sound of a garage door opening.

“Is that Dad?” Lami stands and looks around. “He’s home early!”

“That’s great! That means he can join us for dinner,” Mom says. “I’ve made more than enough for everyone.”

It’s no more than a couple minutes later that the older Trafalgar enters the room, lugging bags along the way. “What is this, a special occasion?”

“Welcome home honey,” Mom grins, standing and giving him a kiss on both cheeks. “How was work?”

He grins fondly at her “Busy, but they let me off early. Yours?” 

“Great, great-”

“Gross!” Lami interrupts under her breath, and the parents burst into laughter.

“Just getting formalities out the way, Lami,” Dad chuckles. He turns and notices Luffy. “I’m glad you’re here to join us.”

Luffy suddenly feels a little nervous with both of the parents here. He was finally meeting them. He had to make a good impression. “Me too.”

“Oh, you know him?” Mom asks.

Dad nods. “Yes, we’ve met before.”

Luffy smiles awkwardly as the attention is suddenly on him. “Yeah, we’ve met...”

“I’m glad, that makes things simpler!” Mom clasps her hands together.

  
Dad agrees on a hum. “Give me a moment to set my things down and wash my hands, then I’ll be right back.”

“Of course dear,” Mom waves him away. Lami sits back in her seat at the same time her mother does, and the two look at each other, giggling.

_ They’re all so close, _ Luffy notes absently. It proves once again that the Trafalgars are nothing like the rumors he’s heard about them. They’re lively people, welcoming him into their lives without judgement or hesitation. He’s so lucky to get to know them like this. Many don’t even get the chance to talk to them, let alone share a meal with them.

Dad comes back quickly and takes up the final chair around the table, and after a collective prayer, they’re digging in. Luffy practically inhales the food, it being too good, and the mother laughs at his antics. Law rolls his eyes at Luffy as Lami chastises him severely for his manners. Dad shakes his head humorously, pointing out how healthy it was for boys to eat well. Luffy grins at him through the meat in his mouth, and Lami hits him playfully.

Soon, they’re laughing and joking and playing around as though Luffy was part of the family. It’s almost therapeutic, getting to know Law’s parents. They’re nothing like he expected. He gets along with them well, they’re nice, and they’re both so loving that Luffy can’t help but feel warm inside. 

“So Luffy,” Mom begins, setting down her fork. “What’s your relationship with my son?”

Luffy almost chokes on his chicken. “I-”

Beside him, Law sputters, cheeks burning pink. “Mom!”

“What?” she asks defensively, “I was just curious.”

“Oh, is it like that?” Dad wonders, chewing thoughtfully on his food. 

Law whips his head to his father. “No! I mean-”

“It’s not?” Luffy’s voice is soft, tinged with sadness.

Law’s gaze finds Luffy’s, and something unspoken passes between them. Law sighs, embarrassment flooding his cheeks. “I can’t believe this.”

Mom waits patiently, a small smile playing on her lips, waiting for her son’s response. Law looks everywhere but his mother. “We’re...um. Well.”   
  
He looks at Luffy a little helplessly, and Luffy holds his breath as he meets those golden irises, heart hammering away in his chest. Law’s voice goes all soft, and he doesn’t leave Luffy’s gaze when he says, “I...like him.”

“Do we really have to talk about this at the dinner table?” Lami groans, leaning back in her chair. “I’d rather die than hear about my brother’s love life.”

“Now now Lami,” Mom coos, placing a hand over her’s. “Give me just a moment. This is a pivotal part of our dear Law’s life.”

Lami grumbles and goes back to eating her greens.

Mom returns to her son, wise eyes sparkling. “I figured as much.”

Law burns brighter. “How did you know?”

“Hunch,” she winks at him.

“Us parents have a knack for this type of stuff, you know,” Dad reminds him.

Mom raises a brow in his direction. “You had no idea, did you?”

“...Possibly.”

Luffy finds Law’s hand under the table, and Law intertwines their hands for emotional support. “So..?”

“Of course we support you, love,” Mom says, and Law exhales from relief. “Whatever you two decide to become, you have my full backing.”

“The same goes for me,” Dad agrees. “But Luffy? You promise me one thing.”

Luffy sits up a bit straighter. “Yes?” he squeaks.

His smile is warm. “Take care of him for us, will you?”

Luffy's smile almost splits his face in two. “Yeah! You can count on me!”

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: the longest chapter thus far. thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: and thus concludes the first chapter of this lil fic i’m writing on the side of drf!! i hope you all enjoyed!
> 
> P.S. i’ve had this whole idea for a while, but it took a few good friends to actually bring this into fruition! im ngl i have no idea where im going with this but we’ll see as we go along! lmaooo.


End file.
